Booty Call
by dustytiger
Summary: Bosco begins to feel like kim may be using him as a booty call after rough nights, but he soon learns that he may mean more to her then he realised please r&r part 10 is ready... a thousand appolgies for the delay!
1. Booty Calls

> TITLE: booty call  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance?  
SUMMARY: bosco begins to feel like kim may be using him as a booty call after rough nights, it's just how she deals with the stress, but he soon learns that he may mean more to her then he realised   
AUTHORS NOTES: this is my frist attempt at a thrid watch fanfic, please be kind   
  
IMPORTANT TIMELINE NOTE: I am currently watching the re-runs on A&E so I'm only part way thru season 2, this is set after "after hours" nothing has happened after that episode.  
  
on with the fic  
  
It was about a year ago that Kim and I started messing around together, after some kids were killed in car crash that we had no chance of saving them from. I don't know if it's because that incident stands out in my mind that I remember it, or if it's because Kim and I were like two teenagers in the car that night that I remember the incident. But, every few months she'd call me up, and we'd go out for drinks, coffee, or food depending on the day. She says it's not dating, but I'm starting to feel rather like a booty call. I don't even want to date anyone, and trust me, there have been plenty of opportunities but I seem to be stuck on her.  
  
"Bos!" Faith snapped, making my train of thought derail. "Are you paying attention to me?"  
  
"Uh, no," I responded, honeslty sorry.  
  
"Who are you thinking' about?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"I've been working with you long enough to know that when you zone out like that you're thinking about your latest concur."  
  
"Concur, you make me seem like such a pig." She really got my attention.   
  
"A lot of men are. The thing is I haven't seen you with anyone of late. And as much as I didn't want to hear your stories I haven't heard any in a while either."  
  
"Maybe I got the hint."   
  
She laughed. "Not likely, maybe the amazing Boscorelli is having a dry spell."  
  
I laughed. "There's someone in my life, I think."  
  
"You think, how can you not be sure?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
She shook her head. "Is anything in your life NOT complicated?"  
  
I shrugged. "This is especially complicated."  
  
"Do you just find complicated situations, or do you like to make them that way."  
  
"She's the one who's making it difficult."  
  
"Really, how?" She wondered, always the skeptic that the woman could be the one causing the problem in my relationships.  
  
"All right, I've been seeing this girl for about a year now."  
  
She crooked her eyebrow. "How do I not know about a year long relationship of yours?"  
  
"It's not a relationship, you told me yourself that a relationship involves more then sex."  
  
Her expression soured. "Oh, God! Bos I thought you had more class then to string along some poor woman for a year!"  
  
I was shocked. "Wait a minute! She seems pretty fine with the situation! I can't believe you'd think I could do something like that!"  
  
"What is she a hooker?"  
  
"Where the hell did that come from? And no, she as para- she's not a hooker!"  
  
"A para what Bosco?"  
  
I couldn't tell her she was a paramedic, or she'd want to know who, and I couldn't do that to Kim. "A paranormal researcher." I lied, okay so that was bad.  
  
"You do find the strangest ones, you sure she wasn't a hooker before?"  
  
"What's your fixation on a hooker?"  
  
"Most women can't carry on a casual relationship for more then three encounters, and if she can she is or was either a hooker, or a slut."  
  
"Jesus Faith, you don't have much to say about the women I date!"  
  
"You said yourself it's just sex, that's not dating!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I'm just saying Bos, women who can have casual relationships tend to be the women you don't really want to know."  
  
"But I'm think I may be in love with her."  
  
"Then you may want to fall out of love with her."  
  
Of course a call would have to come in then. Although I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be getting much advise from her. I sighed, audibly, and waited to see what kind of situation was going to be awaiting us when we got the location. When we got here the situation was intense with the firefighters already on the scene. I could see Kim was already working on a victim, and I had a feeling there wouldn't be enough medics for the victims. I got to work on keeping the crowd back. I knew I was going to get a booty call that night.
> 
> I was sitting in my apartment waiting for the phone ring. Kim would deny it but she mostly called on nights when the worst tuff had happened. I don't even think she noticed that she did, she just needed to blance the bad exprience from that day with a good one. I couldn't figure it out at first, but the lack of consistency helped. Most of the fire victims hadn't made it, and I could tell that it was getting to her. Bobby practically had to pull her off a child about her son's age. When the phone rang it still surprised me.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hi, Bosco," I heard her say on the other end.  
  
"Hey, Kim, I haven't heard from you in a while."  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway I was wondering if we could go for coffee."  
  
"Yeah sure, where?"  
  
"The place around the corner from your place?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you in a few."  
  
I walked over, as much as I didn't want to be used as a piece of meat I couldn't tell her no. She arrived about ten minutes after me, and sat down with an extra large coffee in her hands. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans. She looked stressed out. I smiled at her, and she sat across from me.  
  
"What's on you mind?" I asked.  
  
"Today, that kid could have been Joey, it scared me so much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Every time I see a kid his age or younger, I just can't help but think of what I'd do if that had happened to Joey and me."  
  
"It's understandable, but maybe you should talk to someone else about this."  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
I nodded. "Sorry, it was just a thought. It's just that I can't exactly relate, seeing as how I don't have a kid."  
  
She smiled. "I know, but I like talking to you." She took my hand, and began caressing it.  
  
Why did she have to do that, I couldn't tell her how I really felt cause I was already turned on. I could hardly believe that her touching my hand could send waves over me, and make me forget common sense, but she did. She was the only woman I had ever been with who made me forget everything logical as soon as she touched me. She then walked around to my side of the table and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"It's nice to have someone to talk to. I like having you to talk to," she whispered in my ear.  
  
I was so surprised I couldn't respond for a moment. "What are friends for?"  
  
"True enough, you're a good friend, always there when I need him." She returned to her seat across from me. Some of the blood returned to my head.  
  
"One of these days I may not be around, then what will you do?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno, but I hope I don't have to find out."  
  
"Would you go to another friend?"  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt he could do what you do."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
She smiled. "Oh, you know, listen, make it seem better."  
  
"I'm glad I can help."  
  
"Bobby is good for listening too, but sometimes I need someone who was in a different part of the situation to make it make sense."  
  
Why was I falling for it all over again? "I'm glad I'm the guy you come to, and you know I'll try to always be here for you."  
  
"I know, so what do you think?"  
  
"I think that whoever set the fire wanted no one to survive, he knew what he was doing, and nothing anyone could have done could have changed the outcome, short of getting there before it all happened."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess you're right, it's just hard to see so many people die all at once."  
  
"It's cruel, I know, but the world is not all sunshine and rainbows, and that's the downside of these jobs. We just have to make the most of the good times."  
  
She smiled. "We certainly do, and I think that when we're together we make the best of the good times. Don't you?"  
  
I grinned. "Certainly."  
  
"So your place is not far from here, and the coffee's cheaper there."  
  
"How about we continue this conversation there."  
  
As we walked there she told me some stories about Joey in school. There were some casual topics we'd discuss, and only a few things were off topic. Namely both of our pasts, especially Jimmy, his name never came up, even in reference to the firefighters. I knew it was a taboo subject without even having to ask, it was strange how sometimes we had the ability to just know what the other wanted. I also knew what was going to happen almost as soon as we got thru the door, and at that moment it didn't bother me.  
  
I unlocked the door, and we took off her shoes. She proceeded to kiss me, hard, and push me toward the couch. I could really screw her up if I moved around my furniture. We stopped out the couch, and she pushed me over the arm, and proceeded to sit on my middle, and continue kissing me.  
  
"So good," she growled, when my hands went for her breasts.   
  
She was a girl that knew what she wanted, and I was starting to learn what that was. Her kisses grew less frantic when I began to touch her, which put me at ease. She began playing with the bottom of my shirt playfully, which I knew was a hint that she wanted her own shirt off so I removed my hands long enough for her to take off her shirt.   
  
I was surprised to find she hadn't worn a bra.  
  
"It's built in," she mumbled as if she could read my mind.   
  
"Ah," I managed to say before I took her left breast in my mouth.  
  
She growled, as if she wasn't expecting that from me. I heard guys bitching about their wives not liking breast attention after they had kids, but Kim didn't seem to be too bothered by it, and I wasn't about to complain. I have to admit that I'm a breast man myself, if I had them I would have no use for a woman! The nice thing about being at my place was there was never any worries about anyone walking in on us. My hand soon found her other breast, and she was moaning with pleasure, I wondered if maybe she was making a bigger fuss just to make me happy.  
  
"Oh God! Bosco you make me crazy!" she growled.  
  
I pulled my lips away. "Happy to oblige." I then began to kiss her, as my hands continue to play with her breasts.   
  
She pulled away a few moments later. "The other one is jealous."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"It didn't get your special tongue treatment."  
  
"Now how did I miss that one?"  
  
She smiled at me, and soon my mouth had captured her other breast. Again she was moaning with pleasure, and she didn't miss a beat when I went to unzip her jeans. She stood up and removed her pants and panties as one. She then sat kind of next to me, and began to kiss me, allowing only my hands on her breasts.  
  
"We have a problem," she said with a pout.  
  
"What might that be?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"You're slightly less naked then me."  
  
I laughed, she caught me every time, and she was soon tugging down my pants as I removed my shirt. We began to kiss again, and she was soon getting read to sit on me again. I pulled away.  
  
"Let's give my couch a break tonight, all right?" I asked.  
  
"All right. But where's your bedroom?" she replied sheepishly.   
  
I took her hand and lead her to my room. She laid down on the bed. I had never really noticed before that we had never made it past my living room before. Again we began to kiss, and my hands and mouth found their way to her breasts. She then turned the tables on me, getting an energy burst and pushing me onto my back. She held my hands down and began kissing my cheek line, down my face, to my lips she stayed there for a few moments. Then she continued down my neck, to my chest, and began kissing me, everywhere, occasionally growling then biting me. It was an unwritten rule that in foreplay we didn't play below the belt. So after some playing with each other we were in the throes of passion.   
  
We had sex a few times before she finally seemed to tired. Usually she would leave as soon as she caught her breath, but I had her wrist gently in my hand, and was waiting for the ability to speak to come back. She looked at me, and laid her head on my chest, realizing that she wasn't making a quick get away this time.  
  
"We have to talk about this," I told her.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" she asked.  
  
"Kim, as much as I enjoy this, and I do enjoy this very much I think it's time to discuss what, exactly, this is."  
  
"It's what it's always been."  
  
"A booty call?"  
  
"Hardly! This is two friends who can give each other what they need."  
  
I sighed. "Friends don't do this! And if they do they don't do it for a year!"  
  
"It's not like we're together every night Bosco!"  
  
"I know, and I don't think that that's what I want either."  
  
"So you don't want this anymore?"  
  
"I don't know Kim! I like being there for you, and you make me so crazy when I'm with you. You're the best I've ever been with. You know what you like, and I know what you like, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want more."  
  
"I don't know if I want that right now."  
  
"Give me a reason why."  
  
"I'm scared, all right, are you happy now!?"  
  
She sat up in the bed, wrapping the blanket around her, as if suddenly aware of her own nudity. I had taken a sheet and put it around myself. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her, and tell her it was all right, like a real couple would, but I knew that it wasn't appropriate.  
  
"Don't you think I'm scared of what I feel for you?" I asked. "I am, and it pisses me off that I can't even tell anyone because I respect you enough not to let my stupid big mouth get carried away with me!"  
  
"Look, Bosco it's not that I don't feel anything for you, it's just I've been down this road before, and I'm not sure if I really want to go down it again."  
  
Part of me really wanted to cry. "Kim, I need to know that I mean SOMETHING to you."  
  
"You do, but it's just that, I like things like this."  
  
"Then tell me something to prove to me that this might be something, one day."  
  
"Since I've been with you I've been with one other person, once."  
  
"Who, when?" She looked away, as if she was embarrassed, I had a pretty good idea then of who it had been. "Please, Kim, tell me."  
  
"It was Jimmy a few weeks after we…"  
  
"You still slept with your ex-husband?"  
  
"Look, judge me however you want, but yes, I just kept going back for more, more pain, more hurt. I knew that it wouldn't mean anything, and it wouldn't change anything, but I still went to him. Then I went to you, and you cared about what I liked, and what I wanted, and I didn't see the need to be with him. Can't you see you what you've done? You cured me of my need for Jimmy, and that's amazing because no one ever has, and that scares me. Some girls might call me a slut, but I'm going to one man, just like they do. I just don't have a ring on my finger, or have hopes of a happy ending in the future."  
  
"I cured you of Jimmy?" I tried not to sound too self-riotous.  
  
She shook her head. "Yes, and it scares me that you could do that, and that's why I want things to stay like this for a while. With things like this I can kid myself into thinking it's nothing. If people know then they interfere, when people interfere things just go wrong, and I don't want that. I don't want to lose you too, it was too hard the first time."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"Having everyone know that I once loved him enough to have his kid, and having to work with those people, having to work with him. I had to watch him with other women, I had to watch him with Joey, and keep telling myself that we weren't a family. I'm not ready for anything real right now. I know I should be, but I'm just not."  
  
I shook my head. "What we have is real, Kim, it's just not public, but if that's what you want, then that's what I'll take."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, not just for understanding, but also for not berating me by calling me Kimmy."  
  
I smiled back at her. "Anything for you, Kim. But can I ask you one thing."  
  
"Anything, Bosco."  
  
"Make it two, one never call me Maurice."  
  
She laughed. "Deal."  
  
"Secondly, do you think you might love me?"  
  
"I think I just might."  
  
"Good, cause I'm pretty sure I love you."  
  
She kissed me lightly on the lips. "I should get home to Joey, he'll worry if I'm not there when he wakes up. Even though I know he's in good hands."  
  
I nodded, and watched her leave once again. This time it was different, this time she was leaving something that was more then a booty call. She wasn't a slut, or a hooker, or a paranormal researcher, she was a scared woman, with a strange past who had stolen my heart. She may not know how much she meant to me, but one day I was going to make her see what she meant to me. One day people would know about us, and one day I would be able to go up to that smug firefighter, punch him in the face and tell him that sometimes that cop gets it better the bucket brigade!  
  
End  
  
Hope you enjoyed please review, constructive criticism accepted, but a few kind words thrown in soften the blow


	2. Keeping Secrets

> > TITLE: booty call 2 - keeping secrets  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance?  
SUMMARY: bosco begins to feel like kim may be using him as a booty call after rough nights, but he soon feels the need to pay kim a late night call  
AUTHORS NOTES: ask and ye shall recieve, here's part two, i may have enough ideas up to a part five, maybe longer i don't really know yet, more feedback may help ;)  
  
IMPORTANT TIMELINE NOTE: I am currently watching the re-runs on A&E so I'm only part way thru season 2, this is set after "after hours" nothing has happened after that episode (obviously bosco broke it off with that nicole girl)  
  
on with the fic  
  
There had been two more fires set in the past two weeks, everyone was on edge because there was a serial arsonist on the loose, and we had absolutely no leads. The worst part about it was that once the fire was started there was virtually no chance of getting anyone out alive, he plugged the place up something fierce. Morale was getting lower after each fire. Which is understandable when after the fire is out all that is left to do is a body count. I drove the police car, hoping that today was not the day that we were going to get another call about a large fire already burning.  
  
"I haven't heard much about your mystery woman lately," Faith quipped.  
  
"I haven't seen her in a few weeks, we've both been busy," I replied.  
  
"Maybe she moved on?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
She shrugged. "Women like that don't tend to stick around after real feelings involved."  
  
"She's not one of those women. I told you it's a complicated situation, and I know why it's like that, and I respect her decision."  
  
"You told her that you loved her Bos, you said yourself she didn't react, she went home."  
  
I shrugged. "She wasn't ready to hear it, and I shouldn't have said it."  
  
"Why are you defending her?"  
  
"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you love a person?"  
  
"I just think you're barking up the wrong tree, you've picked the wrong woman to get all noble and monogamous with."  
  
"You can't help who you love. Sorry to break it to you, but I love her, probably more then I've ever loved anyone before. I just don't think that she's using me, or even cheating on me. She told me that she had only been with one other person at the beginning. You're gonna think I'm stupid, but I trust her."  
  
"Go ahead and believe what you want to believe. I just don't think that she's the kind of woman that you want to be with. She certainly doesn't seem like the kind of woman you fall in love with, and hope to introduce to your mother one day."  
  
I sighed. "You can think what you want about her, I know her, and I know that she may love me. I'm not going to let that go, no matter how much you nag at me."  
  
"I'm not nagging, Bos."  
  
I gave her a sideways glance. "You're not?"  
  
"I'm just concerned, you're my friend, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"So you'd like me to continue fucking around with random women, never having anything real? I think it might be time that I grow up, and stop doing that. I think she's the person that I want to calm down with."  
  
"I think that you looking for real relationships instead of just sex I a good thing. I just don't think that she's the person you should be with to do that. I told you before women who are good with casual relationships aren't the kind of women you really want to know. They're certainly not the type of women that you'd want to think you're gonna settle down with."  
  
I was getting really frustrated. "There are reasons it was casual, but we're trying a real relationship."  
  
"And yet, I don't even know her name, no one does."  
  
"We want to keep it secret for a while."  
  
"Beginning a relationship with secrets, doesn't sound to me like the recipe for success Bosco."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "There is no magic formula that will predict success in a relationship. There is no recipe for success, otherwise divorce lawyers would be out of business. I love her, and there's no one who can make me think differently, I just have to show her that I'm willing to do things her way in order to keep her. It's just the way that it has to be."  
  
"I guess it's your life."  
  
I was about to retort the statement, but as always we got a call. It wasn't a fire, but it was almost worse, a jumper. I hated jumpers! I'm not a shrink, I don't' know what to tell them in order to keep them from diving out a window, and splattering their brains below. I just hoped that no one would have to scrape him off the sidewalk.
>> 
>> The day and the arsonist in the loose were really beginning to take its toll on me as well, I wanted to talk about it with Kim. I knew that I had to talk about it, but she had been busy for the last few weeks. We only saw each other at work, which didn't help any. She wasn't blowing me off, and I knew that, but I wanted, no, needed to speak with her. Then before I knew what I was doing, I had picked up the phone, and began to dial her number. I heard it ring and knew it was too late to hang up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
Just hearing her voice made me feel a little better. I couldn't believe it, I used to laugh at guys who acted like that, and here I was, one of those guys. I felt like such a tool! The worst part was I didn't even want to do anything to change it. I never would have thought that anyone would be able to tame me, but someone had, and I was glad it was her.  
  
"Hey, Kim," I replied.  
  
"Oh," she said sounding relieved. "Bosco, why are you calling?"  
  
"I needed to hear your voice, you busy?"  
  
"No, sorry I'm distracted it's been a rough day, it didn't seem to end."  
  
"I know how you feel, I started the day with a jumper, and it was non stop from there. Then that serial arsonist is on everyone's mind of late, too. I know that we will get him, but there have already been too many fires. It just makes the days seem longer and more stressful."  
  
"I agree, it's almost unbelievable the amount of damage that has been done, there are so many victims, and so many families that have been effected by it."  
  
I sighed, loudly. "I know, the coverage on it seems to take up half the news hour, with all the human interest stories that are being done."  
  
"Look, Bosco, the phone is really impersonal. Joey's in bed, as long as we keep our voices down we can continue this conversation over here if you'd like."  
  
"I really like the sound of that!"  
  
"So I'll see you in a little while?"  
  
"You bet, later Kim."  
  
I hung up the phone, slipped on my shoes, and was standing on Kim's doorstep before I knew it. She let me in immediately not wanting to wake her son. I went up to her apartment, and she was standing in the hallway. I kissed her lightly on the lips in the hallway, while giving her a hug. We then went in, I took off my shoes, and sat on her couch.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" she offered.  
  
"No, thanks. To be perfectly honest I just needed to see you," I replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll leave if you want."  
  
She took my hand, tenderly. "No, no, I'm sorry. Really I am, I've been such a bitch to you, when all you've been was nice to me."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"I have been, Bosco, you practically told that you loved me. I didn't even bat an eye. For fuck's sake I pretty much just walked out on you."  
  
"You weren't' ready to hear it. I shouldn't have said anything, and I'm sorry."  
  
"This is not your fault, it's mine. You're not the one who has to be sorry, I am. I'm so sorry, I can never even tell you. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't hurt me." I lied.  
  
"You're a really bad liar, you know that?"  
  
I laughed. "If you say so, no one's ever told me that before, but I'd explain a few things."  
  
She smiled. "I want to explain myself."  
  
"You really don't have to."  
  
She sighed loudly. "I need to explain myself. When you told me that you you loved me, it scared me so much, I never realized that what we had was something even remotely serious. I wanted to pretend like neither of had felt anything in the last year. You caught me off my guard when you told me that you had feelings for me. No offence, Bosco, but I was really surprised that it was you telling me that it meant something. I was even more suprised, shocked, and scared when you used the word 'love.'"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Like you don't know, like you thought for a minute I didn't know about your past. You tend to tell your stories of broken hearts like you're a porn star! I think that it was part of the reason I started going to you, I figured there was little chance of any sort of attachment. But before long, I realized that something was going on, that it wasn't nothing. Cause as I told you already I stopped going to Jimmy. Then I just kept telling me that you were Bosco. Eventually Bosco moves on to the next concur. I figured you'd tell me that it was over, and that there had never been anything between us. That would be it, it would be over, no hurt feelings, but it didn't work out that way. I never meant to use you, or hurt you. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I thought of you that way in the beginning. I'm sorry that I probably made you feel like a pile of crap by walking out on you like that. And mostly I'm just sorry that the last time we were together ended like that."  
  
"Apology accepted." I shrugged. "I can't help the way I feel about you, and I'm kind of glad you're the girl who tamed me. Don't apologize about thinking that I would leave you as soon as I saw something better, because I would have if there could be someone better then you."  
  
She smiled. "Don't be charming, I was finished yet. I think what scared me the most when you said that, was that Jimmy was the only other person who's ever told me that, and we both know how that ended."  
  
I leaned over and kissed her lightly. "You think too much, you know that?"  
  
She laughed. "Whatever."  
  
"You need to stop thinking and start feeling things." I kissed her again.  
  
"I may have to try that."  
  
"So where do we stand? Now that this is all out in the open, and you know exactly how I how I feel about you?"  
  
"I still want it to be a private relationship, even with all this out in the open between us. I'm just not quiet ready to let it out just yet. I'm sorry if this is hard on you, really."  
  
"It's okay, I love you so much that I'll wait as long as it takes to shout from the rooftops just how much I love you."  
  
I thought she might start to cry. "I want to tell you so badly that I-"  
  
I interrupted her. "Don't say it until you know for sure, for one hundred percent sure, that you feel it too. It won't mean anything if you don't really mean it."  
  
She hugged me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "That means a lot." Although she was trying to hide it from me, I could tell she had let a couple tears escape.  
  
"Can I just ask you one thing?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Is the reason you want to keep this a secret still the same?"  
  
"Part of it is my past with Jimmy, it was rough. I know you're not him, and you're nothing like him but the thought is still in the back of my head. I know the chances of something like that happening again are pretty slim, but I haven't been able to totally shrug off the possibility. The bigger reason, really has to do with Joey. I don't want to tell him that there is someone new in my life until I know for absolute certain that the guy will be in my life for a while, and more importantly, that I want him in life for a long while. I don't want to have him deal with all that for no reason. I know that you're trying so hard to earn my trust, and you're really close, but I have to think of my son before myself, and I don't want to rush into anything that I know will hurt him."  
  
I smiled. "That is totally reasonable."  
  
We sat silently together, holding hand, letting everything that we just said sink in. So she didn't love me, yet, but I knew that it was a very strong possibility that she could. I didn't care that I couldn't tell anyone who she was, I was just happy to know I had something special. I simply had to prove to her that I wasn't just telling her that I loved her just for the sake of telling her.   
  
I had show her that I had changed, and I wasn't the old skirt chasing Boscorelli I had once been, she had changed all that. I had to make her that I really did love her, in a way I had never loved anyone else, and didn't think I ever would again. I needed to show her that I really wasn't like the still skirt chasing Jimmy. I knew that it was just a matter of time, and I could live with the waiting game.  
  
She leaned over and kissed me, breaking my train of thought. As we kissed I ran my hand thru her hair. I couldn't get enough of her, I loved everything about her. She was like a drug. The kissing go more frantic, she pulled away from me. I was confused and a little upset for a moment that she had done that, until I remembered where we were.  
  
"I think we may have to take this into the bedroom," she whispered.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't be a good thing for your son to walk in and see his mother and some stranger going at it, huh?"  
  
She stifled a laugh. "Not so much. I'll meet you in there, I'm just going to check in on him."  
  
I nodded, and proceeded to her bedroom. I took off my shirt, and laid on the bed, taking in the sweet smell of her. Her bed, and her whole place always smelled so much better then mine. Addmitedly she probably cleaned her place more often then I did, still I really liked the smell of her bed sheets. She came into the room with a grin on her face.  
  
"He's out cold," she informed me. "And he's got his bag at the end of the bed for tomorrow."  
  
"What's tomorrow?"  
  
"It's Jimmy's weekend, he gets really excited when he gets to see Daddy for the whole weekend. It's been a while since he's had his bag packed the night before though, he must have something planned for the weekend. I do have to wonder what that man lets that child get away with on their weekends together."  
  
"It's exciting to be away from Mom's rules for a whole weekend. You get to stay up later, and eat junk food and take out, it's the best!" I informed her, I knew from experience as a little boy.  
  
She laughed. "I guess so. Sometimes I feel that Jimmy has the better end of the deal. Sure, I get to see him most almost all the time, but I don't restrict Jimmy to only seeing him on weekend either. But he gets to spend the entire time he has with Joey just being with him. I have to work, and bring him to my mother's all the time. So I end up losing time with him. It's stupid I know, but sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that has to be the bad guy and disciplines him Then Jimmy is the one who gets the call to make it all better with Mommy."  
  
"Maybe, but who does he call for when he has a nightmare? Who's the first person he comes to when he gets a scratch or a scrape? Jimmy probably thinks you're the one who really has it best. You always want what you can't have."  
  
"I guess so. I'm sorry about this, I do this sometimes, I shouldn't bother you with it."  
  
I shook my head. "It's okay, if we're have a real relationship I have to accept that you have a son, and that he's probably more important then me."  
  
"Well you have some advantages that Joey doesn't, but, you're right he is more important to me."  
  
"I'm fine with that."  
  
She smiled. "It's hard to find a guy who understands that, and doesn't run screaming when he finds out I have a kid."  
  
"I knew you came with a kid long before anything happened between us, and I still went for it. I still let myself fall in love with you."  
  
She kissed me, running her hands up and down my chest. I growled at her, glad to receive the attention. Before long I had removed her shirt, and was playing with her breasts. I could tell by her satisfied moans and groans that she was enjoying it. She went quiet, and started pushing my hands away. I thought she was playing, until she flew into a sitting position, abruptly, and pulled the sheet over her chest to cover herself.  
  
"Stop," she whispered.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She just sat there, silent for a moment. "Sorry, I thought I heard a little voice, but it would have gotten louder by now."  
  
I sighed with relief. I felt like I was back in high school, thinking that my parents were going to walk in on me with some girl. I understood her concern, no one wants their kid to walk in on them. Especially when the kid didn't even know the guy his mother was in bed with. She kissed me lightly, almost immediately getting me back into the moment I thought we had lost.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told me.  
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm just going to have to learn to start keeping an ear out."  
  
She gently brushed the hair from in front of my eyes. "Thank you for understanding."  
  
I kissed her. "I love you, Kim, and I'm going to show you that I'm not going to be scared away."  
  
She kissed me hard, as her hands slipped to my belt. She undid it, unbuttoned my pants, and unzipped my fly. She then broke the kiss in order to remove my pants and boxers as one.   
  
She removed her own pants, but kept her panties on. She growled, and kissed me again, soon she began to straddle me. It took all my will power to stifle my moans of delight. I could hardly believe how crazy she was making, I didn't even have the inclination to try and turn the tables on her.  
  
"You like that?" she whispered.  
  
I couldn't even respond, but I tried to smile at her. She got a mischievous look in her eyes, and dipped her head. I wasn't sure what she was doing until I felt her tongue above my belly button. She licked a line right up my chest and neck up to my lips and kissed me hard. If she hadn't covered my mouth so fully I probably would have screamed so loud I would have woken the dead. I tried to remove her panties.  
  
"You're bad, you know that?" she growled, slapping my ass lightly, then shooing my hands away. "Not yet."   
  
That had given me the energy to try and change things up, it was my turn to surprise her. I flipped her onto her back, and pinned her down with my legs. She looked up at me surprised. She went to brush away my hair again, but I moved my head, knowing that if she tried to kiss me, I'd loose all my will power again.  
  
"Oh, no, the tables have turned," I informed her.  
  
"You think so?"   
  
"Yes, I do, don't make me hold down your hands too."  
  
She growled, she looked at me as if daring me to do it, to see if I'd really do it. I gave her a half smile. Then with one hand I took her wrists and held her down. She smiled up at me, and I knew that it was my turn to pleasure her, and she wouldn't be able to get away. I again began teasing her breasts, after a while I needed my other had, but I knew she wouldn't try anything. I went to put my lips below.  
  
"No," she said, barely auditable. "I'm not ready for that, yet." She hardly got the sentence out.  
  
"All right," I said, unable to mask my disappointment.  
  
It had been a long while since that look had not worked to change someone's mind. I didn't have much time to think about it before she sat up, wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me down in a kiss. The kissing and the groping got more and more frantic. It wasn't long after that that I entered her, and we were planted sloppy kisses all over each other's faces. We were both trying to muffle the sounds that we were both making. We both climaxed at the same time, and too soon we had pulled away from each other. 
>> 
>> Neither of us had wanted to, but we were too sweaty to stay to close, too tired out to say anything, even after our heart rates returned to normal, and the ability for speech had returned to us. We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was her, gently caressing the side of my dried face.   
  
"Bosco," she whispered in my ear. "Bosco, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" I said, my eye opening, glad to see her face, I kissed her, but she pulled away, and I went to close my eyes again.  
  
"Bosco, please, wake up, you have to get out of here."  
  
I opened my eyes, upon realizing where I was, and jumped out of the bed, trying to find my clothes. "I'm so, sorry, I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"It's okay, we must have tired each other out. I'm sorry that you have to leave like this."  
  
"It's okay, it'd be too hard to explain the strange man sitting at the breakfast table."  
  
She laughed. "Something like that, it was nice waking up with you next to me. It's been too long since I've woken up next to man who really loves me."  
  
I smiled at her. "Maybe we can do it for real sometime?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." I looked at her quizzically. "Joey's going to be with Jimmy for the weekend." She reminded me.  
  
I smiled, and kissed her on the forehead, I knew that if I kissed her on the lips it would start me up again, and we couldn't do that.   
  
"I love you," I told her as I left the room.  
  
"Until tomorrow," she replied.  
  
"Technically, it's later today," I said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Whatever, I'll see you, I promise."  
  
I left the room, happy to know that she was going to try and make this work. I put my shoes on, and left the apartment, I thought I had heard the toilet flush, but I hadn't seen her leave the room. It must have been all in my head. I went back to my own apartment and fell asleep, my dreams filled with Kim, when we would finally be able to tell people about our relationship, espeically a certain firefighter who thought he may still have a chance with my girl.
>> 
>> End  
i have part three written, if wanna read it please tell me!


	3. Secrets Unraveled

> > > TITLE: booty call - secerts unraveled  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance?  
SUMMARY: bosco starts to learn that what he has is almost certainly more then a booty call, especially after a fight with jimmy, who will kim chose?  
AUTHORS NOTES: i wrote this before part two, it should all make sense though  
hugz and kissez to everyone who has been giving kind words, i was hoping that people could at least appriciate what i was trying to do
>>> 
>>> IMPORTANT TIMELINE NOTE: I am currently watching the re-runs on A&E so I'm only part way thru season 2, this is set after "after hours" nothing has happened after that episode.  
  
on with the fic  
  
I was sitting eating, with Bobby and Faith, I could see Kim in the talking to Jimmy in the corner on the other side of the room. Bobby looked up to see what I was looking at and shook his head.  
  
"Here it comes," Bobby sighed.   
  
"Here what comes?" I asked.  
  
"Jesus, Bosco you've been here long enough, you should know the first signs of the next installment of the Jimmy and Kimmy saga."  
  
I shook my head, and shrugged. "I guess I've never really paid much attention before."  
  
"Maybe it's cause I know Kim better then you, I know the signs."  
  
I doubted that statement somehow. "So what are the signs?"  
  
"Well firstly Kim seemed to have an extra bounce in her step this morning, which can only mean one thing."  
  
Faith laughed, breaking her silence. "Men," she huffed. "Just cause a girl's happy doesn't mean she's been laid. When a guy has that look on his face you know, but women are harder to read."  
  
"Hardly," Bobby commented. "Besides, I know Kim, she's one of my best friends, I just know."  
  
"Whatever." With that she returned to eating her lunch.  
  
I decided not to pursue the topic anymore, not wanting to arouse any suspicion, I also tried to make it look like I wasn't watching to see what was going on. I knew that Kim had been with me last night, but I wondered what Jimmy wanted, and why she looked so agitated. Then things began to get louder.  
  
"Fuck Jimmy! Just because someone was there doesn't mean I slept with him!" Kim screamed.  
  
"Joey seemed pretty confused when he called this morning. You'd be too if seeing someone you didn't know leaving when you went to the bathroom in the middle of the night!" Jimmy retorted.  
  
"I can't have friends over?! It that doesn't mean anything, and it's none of your business!"  
  
"It IS my business when my son sees some stranger in his house!"  
  
She went to walk away, but he took her shoulder. "He's OUR son Jimmy, and I think I know how to raise him! How many of your girlfriends have you introduced him to!?"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"Hardly!"  
  
"It is, he didn't have to hear me with my girlfriends!"  
  
"Did he say anything about hearing funny noises?" She smacked his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Well, no-"  
  
"Then it's not a problem that we have to deal with as parents, so it's none of your damn business! Fuck it's better then him waking up and asking if he had heard Daddy's voice last night!"  
  
"You were completely willing Kimmy!"  
  
"I'm not about to deny that I WAS at one point willing! Don't fucking call me Kimmy!"  
  
He tried to take her hands in his, but she wouldn't let him. "Come on Kimmy, it's never bothered you before."  
  
"The Kimmy, Jimmy thing was cute for about five seconds after we broke up! Look my personal life does not involve you!"  
  
"As long as Joey's around it does!"  
  
"If I thought our son was going to be affected by it, I wouldn't let it happen! The only things in my life that concern you are things that concern Joey, in the parenting department ONLY!" He went to take her hands again, and his expression softened. "Don't fucking do this Jimmy, it's over, really over!"  
  
"You're gonna need companionship eventually Kimmy, and everyone here knows who's bed you come crawling back to when that happens!"  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself!!"  
  
"That's your job, Honey, but haven't been doing it of late!"  
  
Before I knew what I was doing I was flying across the room, and had taken a swing at Jimmy. Kim looked at me, surprised, and a little annoyed. Jimmy's expression was of total shock. There wasn't much time to think before the screaming started.   
  
"What the fuck!? Bosco, this defiantly doesn't involve you!" Jimmy screamed angrily, feeling his lip to see if there was much damage.  
  
"What if I told you the person leaving Kim's apartment this morning was me?" I asked. I could almost here the collective gasp of shock thru the room.  
  
I looked over to see Kim had gone bright red, and immediately regretted that I had said that, or that I had punched Jimmy. I didn't have much time for regret because it was his turn to take a swing at me. I took another swing at him, and we were in a full out fist fight. It took Bobby and Faith to pull me off of Jimmy, and a couple of the firefighters were holding back Jimmy. Kim was just standing there looking dumbfounded, I was so angery at myself for breaking my promise, and possibly breaking her trust.  
  
"It's OVER!" Faith yelled at both of us. "You have gotten your macho fighting over the girl crap over with, and now let the two medics that are here look at your wounds!"  
  
We both stopped struggling, knowing we were defeated. Bobby was about to look at me when he noticed that Kim had gone to me, so he went over to help Jimmy. I noticed him give her a strange glance, then a nod. I didn't think much of it, I felt so stupid, and now I'd have a nice scar on my forehead to remind me of what happens when you get in the middle of Kim and Jimmy.  
  
"Bosco, why the hell did you do that?" she asked me, holding a piece of gauze on my head to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I don't know, I just reacted, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let the cat out of the bag," I replied.  
  
She shook her head. "It was a matter of time, I guess. But, thank you for coming to my aide, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, I know, I'm so stupid."  
  
"What's done is done."  
  
The two of us were patched up with some band aides, and the few people who were there were silent. Wondering who would be the first to ask what the hell had just happened. It would have to be Jimmy who broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you go to him, Kim?" he asked.   
  
She went to respond as the fire bell went off. Everyone kicked it into high gear, knowing the answer would have to wait until after the call. Although even someone with only a small portion of a brain could have figured it out.
>>> 
>>> Faith was surprisingly silent on the way to the call. When we got there, there was already two cars and a bus there, and it was a false alarm, Sully was dealing with it. We didn't even bother to get out of the car, and continued on our way.  
  
"A paranormal researcher, huh Bos?" Faith asked.  
  
I smiled at her, trying to be as charming as I could. "You didn't question it, now did you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Not to your face, I've been trying to figure out who your mystery woman was since you told me about her."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"You're my friend, I wanted to tear a strip outta her."  
  
"Should I warn Kim?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, if I had known it was Kim I would have understood, what with Joey, and her past with Jimmy it makes sense that she'd want to keep things on the low till she was sure. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We didn't tell anyone, that's the way she wanted it, so I went with it."  
  
She looked at me with a croked eyebrow. "You went with it? You must really love her." I knew that the stupid grin that had crossed my face was answer enough to her question. "I never would have believed it Bos."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
"You've had quiet the spotty track record, and not only when it comes to the, romance, or should i say, sex department. Also when it come to your work one minute I think you're a pretty decent guy, the next you're wailing on someone we've picked up, hard to judge your true colours. Until today, that is."  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled. "That was quiet the prince charming move you pulled today, not that that particular princess needed it."  
  
I laughed. "I don't know what came over me, I just reacted, I've never done anything like that, ever."  
  
"If she doesn't love you now, Bos, there's something wrong with her."  
  
"Or she's still stuck on-"  
  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, she didn't even glance in that direction, she went right to you. Jimmy may have her kid, but you've got her heart."  
  
I shook my head. "Maybe."  
  
"Oh, and sorry about the hooker thing, don't tell her."  
  
"She has a damn good idea what women would call her behind her back."  
  
"God hath no fury like a woman-"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop the car, I see something." She stopped the car and went running.
>>> 
>>> ----
>>> 
>>> A whole bunch of us were back at the station. I wanted nothing more then to talk to Kim, but no one would leave me alone. You catch one serial arsonist and suddenly everyone wants to be your friend. I knew that it prevented another incident like the three that had happened in the last two weeks. The guy confessed to all the fires as soon as I cuffed him, it made life so much easier when they just confessed rather then be difficult. I guessed he had wanted to be caught, because he thanked me for stopping him from hurting everyone else as I put him into the car.  
  
"You're defiantly going to be in the paper tomorrow," Davis said, shaking my hand.  
  
"How the hell did you see that?" asked Sully.  
  
"How can you miss a guy in black with a red gas can?" I asked.  
  
Sully and Davis laughed. "Nothing like arousing suspicion," Sully said. "Some people are stupid."  
  
"Some people just want to get caught," Faith retorted.  
  
"I wonder if the same guy called in the fake address to keep us busy, and miss the real one," Davis wondered out loud.   
  
"I didn't even think about that," I replied.  
  
"Food for thought." He walked away.   
  
"Sully, want a coffee?" Faith asked, noticing that my gaze was elsewhere.  
  
"That sounds great," he responded, walking away with her.  
  
If one more person tried to thank me before I got to see Kim I was gonna do more damage to him then I had done to Jimmy. I saw her walking over to me, and I smiled at her. She smiled back, and when she got close enough she hugged me and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was nice to have everything out in the open.  
  
"Some people say you're a hero," she informed me.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, I'm surprised a civilian didn't tip us off to some strange guy lurking around with a gas can," I said humbly.  
  
She laughed. "This is New York, people do some pretty strange things without getting noticed."  
  
"You've got a point there."  
  
We were still holding each other when Jimmy walked in, he glared at me. I just smiled at him, and turned my attention back to Kim. She didn't even seem to care what was going on around her.   
  
"Look, we need to talk," I said.  
  
"Aren't we talking now?" she asked.  
  
"Alone, let's go to my car."  
  
"All right."   
  
She followed me to the car, and sat down in the passenger's seat. This is where it had all started a little over a year ago. If anyone had told me then that we'd have any kind of relationship a year later I would have told them they were insane. I still remember how angry I was when Jimmy told me it had been nothing, and basically not to feel special. She smiled at me, and took my hand.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" she wondered.  
  
"Are you mad about what I did today?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't want to have everything out in the open so soon, but it's good that it is. Secrets can only be kept for so long. Next time think before you act, though."  
  
I shrugged. "I don't what came over me, when I heard him say that, I just wanted to kill him." I could see she was tearing up. "What's wrong?" I asked, very concerned.   
  
"Nothing, Bosco, no one has ever done anything like that for me before. You heard Jimmy today, he treated me like I was his property, he always has. But you didn't do that, you didn't even have to think about it, you just made it clear to him that I wasn't his, but you didn't make me feel like belonged to you. It's just such a different feeling from the beginning with Jimmy."  
  
"I'm not Jimmy." I stated.  
  
She laughed. "I know that. How about we get out of here?"  
  
"I thought you'd never say that. Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Since Jimmy has Joey for the weekend, I'd like to go to my place."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
We didn't really talk much on the way there, she seemed distracted, but I didn't want to call her on it. She let me in, and I sat down on the couch, as she went into the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later with two cups of coffee, and handed me one.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm so out of it," she said.  
  
"It's okay, what's on your mind?" I asked.  
  
"What Jimmy might decide to tell Joey. He can be such an ass sometimes."  
  
"Even the biggest ass in the world wouldn't say something stupid to a kid about his mother."  
  
"I guess not, I know I'm worrying about nothing."  
  
"It's okay to be worried, but I'm sure it's really nothing."   
  
I put down my coffee. She wasn't sitting straight on the couch so I took the opportunity to put my arms around her stomach. She tensed up for a moment, but I was glad when I heard her laugh. She soon she relaxed into the comfortable hold. She even laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled, happy that we could do couple stuff like that sometimes. It was amazing how quickly things had changed, just a few weeks before I was thinking she only wanted me as a booty call.  
  
"This is nice," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we need to do this more often, it's so relaxing," I agreed.  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For us, now that everyone knows, what's the next step?"  
  
"I guess telling people that aren't co-workers."  
  
She laughed. "I'm still getting used to having a relationship with you."  
  
"We've always had one, it just keeps changing."  
  
"I guess you're right, I'm not worried about how anyone will react but Joey."  
  
"That's understandable, but I think he'll be fine with it."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that he's over the I want my mom and dad back together stage. That thought will always be in the back of his mind, you know like the fairy tale ending, but he knows realistically that it won't happen. He may even spit in my face an tell me that I'll never be his Daddy, and he'll be right, and you'll be pissed, but we'll all get over it and be okay with it."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Cause I did it."  
  
She laughed. "Really? I never knew that."  
  
"We haven't really talked much about personal things. To make the story accurate I spat at him, and kicked him in the shin. The point is I got over it, it was just hard to think that my parents didn't really love each other any more. When someone really hurt my mom I used to think that my Dad would come back and make it better, but it never did happen."  
  
"I'm sure you're right."  
  
My stomach growled rather loudly, and she looked at me, giving me a funny look. "I guess I really didn't have much time to eat with all the craziness today. We could always order something in."  
  
"How about I cook for the hero of the five-five?"  
  
"Quit calling me a hero!"  
  
She laughed, and got up, returning to the kitchen. I took the remote that was sitting on the table in front of me, and began flipping thru the stations. I landed on a local newscast and started to watch. As fate would have it, I would have to catch the piece about my "heroic" act. I didn't see anything heroic about stopping a guy who didn't even put up a fight, he didn't even run. I don't even think he was armed. Yes, I stopped an insane person from starting another fire, that was it.   
  
"If the news says you're a hero, then it has to be true," I heard her say from behind me.   
  
I looked back at her, "hardly."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I know, but it's still pretty amazing what you did."  
  
"I was just having a good day."  
  
"I'm sure there's a certain firefighter who may be thinking differently."  
  
I laughed, and tried not to let her see the satisfied look on my face. She went back into the kitchen, and continued cooking whatever it was she was making me.
>>> 
>>> I sure showed him! He would think twice before crossing this cop. About a half an hour later she came out of the kitchen, and we ate super. I have to admit she's a pretty good cook. I wondered if she knew that chicken and broccoli rice was my favourite food.  
  
"I think it's time for desert," she said after she had finished, my plate had already been polished off.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
She stood up, walked across the table, sat in my lap, and surprised me with a wet open mouth kiss. "I think you know," she purred.  
  
"I think I might have an idea or two."  
  
She kissed me again, and our tongue immediately went into battle, her kisses didn't seem as frantic as usual, and it was really nice. I had a belly full of great food, everyone thought me a hero, and I had a beautiful woman sitting on me, what more can a man ask for?
>>> 
>>> I ran my hands thru her hair, and along her face, I could tell she was smiling. I then took her ass firmly, she squealed, as I began to stand up. She wrapped her legs around me, so I could move my arms to around her middle, and I went into her bedroom without ever breaking our kiss. I set her down, and she pulled away, smiling. We just stared at each other for a long moment, until she pulled me on top of her. We continued kissing, soon we were all over each other like teenagers.  
  
"Stop," she gasped, suddenly.  
  
"What?" I asked trying to find more words. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just need a break, you're tiring me out."  
  
I only just realized that my breathing had gotten pretty heavy too. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, waiting for our heart rates to slow a little. She ran her hands thru my hair, and traced a line across my face, similar to what I had done to her earlier. This was so different from all the other times I had been with her, and I think I liked the change.  
  
I had rolled off of her, and she was laying on her side, with her head propped on her hand, looking down at me, as I laid on my back. We just laid there in silence for quiet some time. It was just such a nice change of pace from just sex.  
  
"You know what?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"How can I know if you haven't told me?" I responded.  
  
She laughed. "I guess you've got me there. I think I may love you."  
  
"But you're not sure?"  
  
"I'm scared to admit it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just in case you use my words against me."  
  
"I could never do that." I looked at her, trying to be reassuring. "I care about you too much to ever hurt you like that. Even if this didn't work out I wouldn't want to hurt you."  
  
She smiled a tear filled smile. "I needed to hear that."  
  
"You know what else?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I love you, Kim."  
  
She was grinning ear to ear, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I really needed to here that. I want so badly to say-"  
  
I put my finger on her lips. "I told you last night don't say it until you know you're ready."  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"All right, I'm gonna float out of here if you keep it up."  
  
"Just when I was starting to think you had lost your ego."  
  
"Me? Never, and don't let me fool you into thinking any differently."  
  
She leaned down, and kissed me, hard. I pulled her on top of me, and this time as we kissed I caressed her breasts, making her go crazy. Before we knew it we were both naked, sweaty, and out of breath.  
  
"Stop," it was my turn, she pouted. "I'm serious Kim, we need to slow down a little."  
  
"Fine." I brushed her rib with my hand, making her giggle. "I'm trying to be annoyed with you."  
  
"I wonder, where else are you ticklish?"   
  
I brushed my hand against her hip, and she began to laugh. When I touched her knee she squealed she laughed so loud. I kissed her lightly on the lips, and brushed both sides of her rib cage, she giggled and flailed around trying to escape the tickling. I smiled, and took her breast in my mouth, and she purred with pleasure. My lips found hers again, after giving each breast equal attention. I couldn't resist tickling her ribs again, she laughed, breaking our kiss. She stared down at me, trying to glare, but the smile on her face made it hard for me to take her seriously.  
  
"So you found out my little secret?" she asked.  
  
"You mean this?" I asked, making her laugh again. "I think it's pretty damn sexy."  
  
"What about you, tough-guy?" She started running her hands all over my middle.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
She rolled off of me and again she was on her side, this time she was lazily tracing patterns on my chest with her finger. I smiled at her, knowing she had given up on the equaling out of the tickling thing.
>>> 
>>> All of a sudden she pounced me, and she was half sitting on me, with her legs squeezing my hips so I couldn't get away, I was excited, and she knew it. She began kissing and nibbling at my chest, and abdomen, getting dangerously low before returning to my chest. Finally she got a little too close for comfort, as she slid from betweeen my hips down the length of my legs.  
  
"Kim, no," I said as firmly as I could, surprised the words had come out.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"I'm really not into that."  
  
"I think I'm ready."  
  
"Huh?" What a great time to loose the ability to speak.   
  
She kissed me tenderly for a long moment, the pulled away keeping her face close to mine. "I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!" she exclaimed, kissing me again.   
  
"I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you so much, it scares me, but I know it's right, I know it's the right time to say it." She began to kiss a line down my chest.  
  
"Are you hinting at something?"  
  
She smiled mischeviously, "maybe."   
  
I was more then happy to oblige. I entered her, and it felt better then it ever had before. When she climaxed instead of screaming my name, she whispered, 'I love you. It didn't last as long as I wanted it to, but it never really does,as I climaxed I told her I loved her too. We were laying next to each other again. She was again drawing lazy patterns on my now sweaty chest.   
  
After a few minutes, her hand lay still, and I could tell by the pace of her breathing she had fallen asleep. We were going to spend the whole night together. I pulled the sheets up to cover us, and I heard her sigh with relief. The firefighters may get all the chicks they wanted, but I had the one I wanted to keep next to me, and I knew that a certain firefigher was sorry to see her go, even if he only loved her half as much as I did. I kissed her forehead, and was soon asleep myself.
>>> 
>>> end  
hope you like it,


	4. Pillow Talk

TITLE: booty call - pillow talk  
  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance  
  
SUMMARY: with everything out in the open, bosco spends the night, and part of the morning at kim's while they have the apartment to themselves  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: this part is not really necessary to the plot, there's some really nice convos, and stuff, but it's basically a bed-in nothing hardcore, i know that the charcters are a little out of charcter, but everyone acts a little different behind closed doors ;)   
  
fyi bacon does turn into a strange black paste when you nuke too long, it also emits one of the most foul smells you can imagine, don't test it for yourself, your microwave gets pissey and continues to emite the smell (mixed with something you want to eat) for weeks after!  
  
IMPORTANT TIMELINE NOTE: I am currently watching the re-runs on A&E so I'm only part way thru season 2, this is set after "after hours" nothing has happened after that episode.  
  
on with the fic  
  
I woke up to find Kim not next to me. I was a little worried before I realized that I was at her apartment, and she couldn't really run away. I got out of the bed, and started to look for her. I found her in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind, and she jumped. She looked behind her, and smiled when she saw me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"I had a bad dream," she explained.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'm not a kid, I'll be fine."  
  
I was a little disappointed that she didn't want to speak with me, but I didn't want to push the issue. "All right, whatever you want."  
  
She smiled at me, then turned around and kissed me lightly. "Thank you for not pushing me."  
  
"If you wanted to tell me, you would have. If you're ever ready to talk, I'll listen."  
  
"I know, I think we should get back to bed."  
  
I smiled, "I like that idea."  
  
We got into her room, and could hardly keep our hands off of each other. It's hard to find a woman who can match my drive, but she was doing a damn good job. I was very surprised when I opened her robe, and discovered that she wasn't wearing anything under it. I growled at her, and pushed her onto the bed.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" she purred.  
  
"You're making me crazy!" I retorted, taking her breast in my mouth. She smiled at me, and put her hands on the waist band of my boxers. "Are you hinting at something?"  
  
"It's only fair," she said.   
  
I moved in order to remove the boxers, and she pounced me before I had a chance to fend off the attack. She had me pinned underneath her. She began to run her hands up and down my chest, occasionally scratching, which made me crazy.  
  
"You like that," she would whisper, when I made a sound, and would then kiss somewhere on my chest, making me make more noise in response to her question.  
  
She was really taking charge, I guess it's part of finding a girl that likes to play with the boys, she tends to be able to keep up with them. I wanted to flip her over, but she just kept me much too content to even try. She stopped attacking my chest, and began kissing me. I was happy for the break, as we kissed she wouldn't even let me touch her, and moments later pulled away.  
  
"There's something bothering you, I know it, please talk to me," I begged, caressing her face.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, drop it, all right?" she said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Kim, I care about you, I want to know what it is that's bugging you so much, I want to help you."  
  
"I can deal with it myself, Bosco."  
  
"It's easier if you let someone help."  
  
She seemed to soften, and gently caressed my face. "It has nothing to do with you, it's something that I need to deal with myself. Please, let me deal with it my way." She looked up at me with the equivalent to my sad puppy look.  
  
"Fine, whatever you want."  
  
I had never met a woman who could do that kind of look so well, it worked on me. Lots of people had tried to use their womanly charms to get what they wanted and it had never worked before. I felt defeated. I then felt her lips ever so softly on mine.  
  
"Thank you, now let's not bring this up again," she whispered, kissing me softly again.  
  
"Okay," I said, my brain not even able to formulate a different response.  
  
She began tracing patterns on my bare chest, smiling at me. "I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you," I responded.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that from you."  
  
"I don't think I could ever get sick of saying it to you."  
  
She sighed. "This is really nice, not having to worry about anyone or anything. Having everything out in the open."  
  
"It is really amazing to finally be able to tell people how I feel about you."  
  
She smiled at me, that intoxicating smile that could make a man do anything for her, probably including a number of major felonies. I wondered how it was the fate decided that I should have a chance with her. I then got a silly idea, I got up pulling a sheet with me, and went over to her window. I then opened it, she came up behind me covering herself with my body.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered, right next to my ear, causing my brain to become even less coherent.  
  
"You'll see," I flashed her a smile. "I said I was going to shout that I loved you from the rooftops, but since that'd take so long I thought a window might do."  
  
"Bosco, don't!" she said with a giggle, I wasn't sure if she was really trying to stop me, or testing to see if I'd actually do it.   
  
"Why not? I said I would."  
  
"It's like three am."  
  
"Exactly, pretty much everyone's asleep, so I'll be sure to wake up a few people."  
  
She laughed. "I need to live around these people!"  
  
I grinned, and took another stop forward, screaming as loud as I could, which is pretty loud cause I have to do a lot of yelling the line of duty. "I love Kim Zambrano!"   
  
I was able to say it a few times before, she managed to get her hand over my mouth, and keep it there. I couldn't help but have a satisfied grin when I heard a few "what the fuck's" and "shut ups." She was giggling uncontrollably her face on my back. I started to laugh too, the two of made our way back to her bed, laughing so hard we could hardly breathe.  
  
"I learned this trick in high school, while I was trying piss of my neighbors," I explained. "I was talking to a friend, asking him what time I should set an alarm to go off at while my family was away. He told me that you have to go with three in the morning."  
  
She was still laughing. "Why?"  
  
"Because at midnight, or one on a weekend people can be up, at two they may be up to something, but at three you're guaranteed that if they're not working overnights, they'd be sleeping."  
  
She shook her head at me. "Did you get caught?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I told the cop that I must have forgotten to turn off the alarm clock before went on vacation, and I had no clue how I managed to get on my window sill."  
  
She shook her head. "Maybe I shouldn't introduce you to Joey, you may give him some horrible ideas."  
  
I smiled at her. "He's a little too young still."  
  
She brushed her hand against my cheek, and we began kissing again. It wasn't long before we were in the throes of passion.  
  
The next morning I woke up early and fumbled my way around her kitchen to make her, an admittedly half-assed breakfast in bed. I can't cook to save my life, but I wanted to do something special for her. The only thing I managed to do right was pour the orange juice, and butter her toast, after a couple of tries. The eggs were broken, and half in the pan, and the bacon was almost an unrecognizable black paste, I had to open the window to filter out the foul smell. I couldn't even salvage the bacon, so I went in to give her the eggs minus the bacon. She was already awake, when I went into her room. She was probably wondering what in the world the smell was, or if she'd have to call the fire department.  
  
"I tried making you some breakfast," I told her, handing her the plate.  
  
She began to laugh. "Thank you," she said, sincerely. "What would you think is safe to eat?"  
  
I smiled. "Probably the orange juice, and the toast."  
  
"I notice you don't have a plate for yourself, should I fear for my safety?"  
  
"No, I ate the first four slices of toast, two almost burned, two that were still bread. After I annihilated the bacon, I decided to call it quits."  
  
"Annihilated the bacon?"  
  
I shook my head. "The lovely aroma that seems to be seeping into everything would be what happens when you over microwave the bacon."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get around to telling me what that was. If I could manage to eat some of Joey's mother's day mystery breakfast, I'm sure I can stomach this."  
  
"You don't have to humour me."  
  
She smiled at me. "It's the thought that counts, thank you."  
  
She ate the toast, and drank the drink, taking my advise about the eggs. I took the plate into the kitchen, scraped it off, rinsed it and put it into the dishwasher. I then returned to her room. She pulled me onto the bed next to her. She kissed me lightly.  
  
"You're a really shitty cook, you know that?" she laughed.  
  
"If you need someone to grill up some meat, I'm your man. If you need anything else, that I am not," I replied.  
  
"I'll have to remember that."  
  
"So was it worse then your mystery breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, since five year olds don't seem to get the concept that some foods should not be mixed."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Jello and Oreos."  
  
"There's a winning combination."  
  
"He took what he could find in the cupboards and fridge, that he knew he was allowed and put them all together. He even put chocolate chips in my cereal."  
  
"Breakfast of champions!" I laughed. "How did you stomach it?"  
  
"I told him after a little while that I wasn't used to such a big breakfast, and that he could finish it. He thought he was eating like a king that day."  
  
It was nice that we could start sharing more personal stories, we just sat in bed talking for a few hours. We spoke about things that I thought had been off limits before, I was just glad to be able spend time with her. After a while she looked at the clock.  
  
"We really should do something more productive," she told me.  
  
"I know, but this is so much fun," I retorted.  
  
"I'm starting to see why John Lennon and Yoko Ono liked to have bed-ins."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have some cleaning to do, and I really need a shower."  
  
"Company?" I asked.  
  
"For which?"  
  
"Either?"  
  
She smiled at me. "It's been a while since I had company in the shower."  
  
She kissed me lightly, and we were soon both in the shower. It took me a moment to get my balance, and good rhythm, but it was amazing. She quickly cleaned and washed her hair, and I did the same. We both got out, and she handed me a towel.   
  
"As much as I love your company," she told me, "I'm never going to get anything done with you around."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I know, if you really want me to go I will."  
  
"I don't want you to go, I just need to get things done, and you're more then a little distracting."  
  
I kissed her lightly. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow after Joey gets home, I really want to explain everything to him."  
  
"All right." I hugged her, and left the apartment.   
  
I had a smug smile on my face, as I went to my car. I finally had a real relationship with her, I got spend a whole night, and then some with her, things were looking up. Could life get any better? A police car raced by me, I laughed at the guy as he screeched away, glad that I got a weekend off to be with the lady I loved.   
  
end  
  
there will be a little more plot to the next one, promise. please, i beg of thee, don't try the bacon thing at home, it's just not pretty at all 


	5. A Night Out

TITLE: booty call - a night out  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance  
SUMMARY: a bunch of people from the thrid watch go out, bosco feels ignored when kim is more interesed in bonding with her sister in crime, alex  
AUTHORS NOTES: thanks for all the kind words, third charm, yes, the bacon thing my dad managed a while ago all right, i have an idea for an actual plot, which has been foreshadowed in the last fic where something was bugging, and could work with the the next part but i kinda like this being kinda upbeat and fun, you know a change of pace from the show... meh, i'm having fun with this fic, hoping i'm not royally screwing the characters though the drinks that i actually give names to are my personal faves, enjoy the fic  
  
please remember at the beginning of the fic i wasn't far enough for bobby to not be around, so he is, deal with it...  
  
on with the fic  
  
I got to work, happy to see Kim, despite wanting things to change, we still hardly saw each other. She hadn't introduced me to her kid, or told her mother about me, so we still had to find time to see each other outside work. It was really beginning to bug me, and was hoping to get an opportunity to tell her. She came up to me and hugged me.  
  
"Are you going tonight?" Kim asked me.  
  
"Going where?" I wondered.  
  
"Just to the bar when we all get off, going to shoot some pool, drink and that sort of thing."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah, Alex asked me to go, so she won't have to be the only woman there."  
  
"Could be interesting."  
  
She smiled at me. "I should get working, so I'll see you tonight!" She then kissed me on the cheek.  
  
I grinned, and watched her walk away. I then felt a slap on the back.  
  
"Ready to go Romeo?" asked Faith.  
  
"Shut up," I replied getting into the car.  
  
"You two seem to be getting along pretty well," she informed me after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"It's hardly paradise, I'm just starting to wonder why she hasn't introduced me to her kid."  
  
"Maybe cause you're not ready?"  
  
I shrugged. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"For one thing you said 'her kid' which make the poor guy sounds like an animal. You should say her son, or here's an idea, use his name."  
  
"I still haven't met the kid."  
  
"Were you raised in barn? Say it with me now, Bos, son."  
  
"Whatever, I just think it's strange that she said she wanted to tell other people about it, but she still hasn't told her - son."  
  
"It's easy for you to bitch about it, but she has to figure out a way to tell him."  
  
"This is my new boyfriend."  
  
"There's more to it then that, you should know that."  
  
"I guess so, I guess I just thought things would go faster."  
  
"I took you a year to get to where you are Bos. You can't expect everything to change overnight. Her son is what, six?" I nodded at her. "There's a lot of questions associated with her dating."  
  
"His father seems to have no problem with it."  
  
She shook her head. "That's different, he doesn't live with Doherty. Just give her time. She just needs to figure out the best way to tell him. Don't get all worked up over it."  
  
I shrugged. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Got any plans tonight?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Wanna go out?"  
  
"With?"  
  
"Bunch of the guys."  
  
She laughed. "I'll pass on that kind of testosterone fest, thanks."  
  
"Kim and Alex are going."  
  
"I'll still pass."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
She shrugged. "Or gain, come tomorrow when I have to deal with your sorry ass."  
  
"What's the supposed to mean?"  
  
"You'll be hung over and won't, so I can laugh my ass off at you."  
  
We, of course got a call before I could say anything else. I was starting to think that fate was conspiring against me.  
  
--  
  
When I got to the bar, Bobby, Ty, Jimmy, and Carlos were already sitting down at a table. I got myself a beer, and sat down with them. Everyone but Ty had a beer in front of him. I was just glad for a little down time where you could forget about your troubles with a cold beer.  
  
"Kim didn't come with you?" Bobby asked me.  
  
"Naw, thought she'd be here already," I responded taking the first bitter sip of my beer.  
  
We heard a couple of guys whistle, so we all looked in the direction of the sound. We saw Kim and Alex walk in looking damn good. Alex was wearing a blue fitted tank top, and tight blue jeans, while Kim wore a similar white top, with black jeans. They sat down with us, and few guys gave us dirty looks. I couldn't help smile at myself knowing that I was the one who shared a bed with one of them.  
  
"You never wore anything like that for me," Jimmy mumbled.  
  
"You'd already seen it all," Kim responded, snidely, she didn't even seem to notice that I was sitting across from her.  
  
Our male server nearly fell over himself when he saw the two women who had joined the group. He took their orders right away, ignoring everyone else. I started to understand why women got mad at some servers while they're out.  
  
"So that's what you need to do get his attention," Bobby laughed.  
  
It was hard for me not be react to the looks Kim was getting. She didn't even seem to acknowledge me and I was beginning to feel insecure. I knew that we had something, and I knew that most of the guys there didn't have chance. But I still felt jealous, maybe a little angry. I couldn't help but think that maybe she had decided it had all been a mistake, and tell me it was over.  
  
"Half the guys at this table have seen it before, Kim," Jimmy reminded her, out of the blue.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.  
  
"Just as it says, Kim. I'm just trying to figure out who you're trying to impress.'  
  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you, man," Bobby warned.  
  
"Oh, look another prince coming to her rescue," Jimmy laughed.  
  
"You're drunk," she stated.  
  
"So what if I am, at least I'm not lowering myself to your standards."  
  
"You have a problem with me? Bring it Jimmy, you know I can take it!"  
  
"I just find that you seem to be moving down in the world, first you marry a firefighter, then you fuck a medic, now you're dating a cop, what's next getting knocked up by a security guard?"  
  
She punched him in the face, hitting him the eye. Everyone knew that he was going to have black eye the next day. "And that's why you go home alone, Jimmy."  
  
"You just punched me!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
He looked at her stunned, but the punch seemed to have sobered him up. A sudden wave of something came over him, I wasn't sure what, or if we should all be worried.  
  
"Fuck Kim, I'm sorry, I guess it was the beer-" he said, realizing just how out of line what he had said was.  
  
"Think before you speak." It seemed harsh, but it wasn't something anyone could easily forgive.  
  
Jimmy went to the bathroom to check his nose. Carlos and Ty just sat back, stunned to see the drama that had unfurled before them. Bobby gave her a sympathetic look, while I didn't know what the hell to do. She had asked me to stay out the next time and I had done that. The server came back with some vodka coolers for Alex and Kim. A lull had come over group. Another chapter in the saga had just been witnessed.  
  
"I thought we came here for some fun?" Kim asked Alex.  
  
"We sure did!" she responded, seemingly unfazed.  
  
"Let's go find some then."  
  
The two women took their drinks, and made their way to the closest pool table, just far enough away that I couldn't hear what they were saying. Alex and Kim had started a game of pool, but soon realized that they were both really bad at it, and after wasting an hour getting all the balls in, they decided to move onto something else.  
  
Meanwhile Jimmy came back, looking dejected, we all knew that he wouldn't try to pick fight. He and everyone else knew that he had stepped over a line he shouldn't have, and would have a reminder of the consequence. We also knew to keep our mouths shut about what had just happened. We were just shooting the shit.  
  
There didn't seem to be any tension between anyone, although there should have been. Especially between Jimmy and me, but it's funny how when a group of men get together in a bar, they can all get along for the night even if they normally can't stand one another.  
  
Soon Alex and Kim had taken to Foosball, even teaming up to challenge random guys in the bar. The Foosball table was also closer to the table that we had chosen, so if they had wanted to they could have come into our conversation or vise versa. Kim seemed to have calmed down, and after a few games they returned to sit with us.  
  
"Hey, guys, we're bored," Alex said.  
  
"Well you know," Carlos started, with hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"No orgies!"  
  
"Could have been fun."  
  
They both shook their head, and the rest of us just laughed at his idiocy.  
  
"Any of you guys wanna try beating us?" Kim asked, with a smile.  
  
"I'm game!" Jimmy said without hesitation.  
  
We all knew that Jimmy was probably only agreeing to gain back some of the ego he had lost from getting a shiner from his ex-wife. He knew that he would have to explain what really happened to all the firefighters at work, cause there were two women who were going to tell the truth whether he wanted them to or not. I wondered who would be stupid enough to team up with Jimmy.  
  
"I'll play," Carlos offered. "Unless someone else does."  
  
Bobby, Ty and I just shook our heads, knowing we'd get an ass-kicking.  
  
"They are gonna get their asses wiped," laughed Bobby.  
  
"My money would be on Kim and Alex," Ty quipped.  
  
I took a sip of my beer. "Hey, guys who wants to make a little wager on the game?" I asked.  
  
Alex and Kim looked at each other, and smiled. "Sounds good to us!" they both laughed at the same time.  
  
"All right, Hotshots, how about the looser has to pay the winners bar tab?" Jimmy asked, with a cocky smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Kim replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Carlos.  
  
"Hey, Doherty! I think we need to shake on this," Alex said.  
  
"Don't you ladies trust me?" He flashed a dimple filled smile.  
  
"Hell no!" they both responded, sending them into another giggle fit.  
  
The group exchanged handshakes, and started their game.  
  
"Anyone see how much those girls have had to drink?" Bobby pondered.  
  
"I'm more interested in my own count," I retorted.  
  
"And, somehow they've been kicking ass at everything all night," Ty added.  
  
"Hey, Ty, what the hell have you been drinking?" I asked.  
  
"Soda, after loosing more then what I thought was in my stomach in Bobby's car, I've cut back."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"I dunno over a year ago, you left."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Bobby said remembering that night. "When we all met up at Coney Island."  
  
"Oh, THAT night," I said, remembering it well.  
  
"Who'd you lay to remember that?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Come on Bosco, don't hold out on us!"  
  
"Kim and Alex victory dance!" we heard two female voices shout, and the two of them started, flailing their arms around.  
  
I was very glad for the interruption, and hoped that the train of thought would be gone by the time we returned to our conversation.  
  
"It's over already?" Ty asked.  
  
"No, they got a point," Jimmy explained.  
  
"Jesus, you sure that bar tab thing was a good idea?"  
  
"It was just luck," Carlos explained, and they all returned to their game.  
  
I returned to my drinking, laughing to myself how well Kim fit in so well with the crowd of guys we were with. Both of them knew how to be around the guys, but still had their own feminine fun. I was a quality that probably made a lot of women hate them. I watched as they, of course, won the game. Carlos and Jimmy got one point.  
  
"Do over!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Carlos.  
  
"This time we want the non-slanted end of the table."  
  
"Whatever guys," said Alex.  
  
"Hey Alex!" Kim called from the bar. "What do we want next?"  
  
"Fuzzy navels!"  
  
She turned to the bartender. "Two fuzzy navels."  
  
"Shots or drinks?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Drinks."  
  
The bartender handed her the drinks, and she went over and handed one to Alex.  
  
"Maybe we should name this little team we've got going over here?" Kim suggested.  
  
"I like that, how about the Doherty Crushers?" Alex responded.  
  
"I like that! Cheers sister!"  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
The two of them raised their glassed, and took a swig of their drinks. The three of us sitting at the table had started to laugh.  
  
"Hey guys, we need some cheerleaders," Alex giggled. "Since you're just sitting there!"  
  
"How about, no?" I responded for the small group.  
  
"Come on ladies, let's get this game going!" Jimmy hollered.  
  
I hardly paid any attention to the game they played. I was off in my own world thinking about why Kim hadn't yet introduced me to her kid. I was quiet content with the night though, beer, lots of laughs, and fun, a great way to get away from the stresses of work.  
  
"Kim and Alex victory shots!" I heard the two women exclaim.  
  
"Shouldn't that be our team name now?" Kim suggested.  
  
"Doherty Crusher victory shots!" they laughed.  
  
Jimmy shook his head, as he and Carlos made their way to the bar to buy shots for the group. They gave a shot of some sour red substance to everyone, and everyone sat down. Ty pushed his away.  
  
"Not having your victory shot, Ty?" Alex asked.  
  
"Staying sober tonight," he explained.  
  
"Why would you wanna do that for? That's no fun!"  
  
"So I can drive you ladies home later."  
  
"Really?" they both said, standing up and going behind him.  
  
"He's kinda cute isn't he?" Kim asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah, he is," she replied, running her hand over his head.  
  
"Defiantly." At the point Ty looked up at me, and I just nodded, I knew they were just having fun while they were drinking.  
  
"I think we can go home with him."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
They both started laughing, and raised their shot glasses.  
  
"Here's to you and here's to me, and if by chance we disagree, well fuck to you, and here's to me!" they both chanted, taking their shots. We all followed suit, as Alex took Ty's with a disappointed look from Kim.  
  
"Anyone else up for a game against the Doherty Crushers?" Alex asked.  
  
"We'll leave the humiliation to these two," Bobby laughed.  
  
"Your loss."  
  
"Now what?" Kim asked, looking at her partner in crime.  
  
"We need to dance!"  
  
"Dancing, that could be fun!"  
  
"We could make our own dance floor!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Alex looked around the room grabbed Kim's hand and lead her to unpopulated corner and the two of them started dancing. Every male eye in the building were on the two women dancing.  
  
"You'd never catch me doing anything like that," Carlos laughed, shaking his head and turning away.  
  
"Dancing?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Dancing alone."  
  
Ty shrugged. "No one wants to see any guy dancing. He just wants to see the chick he's dancing with!"  
  
"High five bro!" Jimmy said.  
  
The four of us watched for a while as the two of them danced. I have to admit I was really turned on, especially when they were holding hands and grinding a little. Both of them now had beer bottle in their hands, which somehow made it all look more attractive. I know I didn't have a chance in hell at what I was, but it was still fun for a guy to dream. The two of them were oblivious to the stares that were coming their way, content just to dance, and forget their troubles.  
  
"Kim's definitely a MILF!" Carlos said suddenly.  
  
"MILF?" Jimmy and I both questioned at the same time.  
  
"Mommy I'd like to fuck!"  
  
Ty shook his head. "Big mistake man!"  
  
"Oh fuck!" He responded, thinking he was going to get the beating of a lifetime.  
  
Instead we both chuckled at his stupidity. How would say a comment like that in front of the girl's ex-husband, and current lover? Funny that they were both at the same bar, at the same table, laughing at the same moron.  
  
Kim came up behind me, and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my neck. I was glad for the attention that I had finally received, all I wanted was some sign to make me feel like everything wasn't over between us. I didn't want to kiss her although she seemed to want to cause, her breath smelled, and would taste like too many mixes of alcohol.  
  
"Hey, Sexy, do you come here often," she said, with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not into picking up chicks in bars," I said playing along.  
  
"Your loss then."  
  
She sat down, as did Alex who seemed to be pawing at Ty. Too soon it seemed last call was called, and we all ordered our last drinks of the night.  
  
"I think you ladies may need some help getting out of here," Ty offered.  
  
"I think I agree," Alex replied, with an evil little smile.  
  
"How about you take Alex in your car Ty? Bosco and I will walk Kim home," Bobby suggested.  
  
"I can give her a ride," Ty said.  
  
"Trust me, man you don't want to do that. The mess you made in my car will look like nothing compared to what she'll do if she gets in a vehicle."  
  
Kim began to laugh. "He's got a point, I'm fine till I get into something that moves faster then I can walk," she explained.  
  
"You sure you can walk?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Bobby took him aside. "She only lives a few blocks from here, I think you'll have enough with one of the Doherty Crushers, and Alex lives a lot further away, in the opposite direction."  
  
Kim and Alex started laughing. "Doherty Crushers!" they both said laughing harder.  
  
Jimmy disappeared right after it was mentioned that they would need help getting home, but not without paying his half of the bar tab from loosing the bet. The two women looked at each other, knowing it was time to go. They stood up and hugged.  
  
"We need to do this more often," Kim suggested.  
  
"Definitely," Alex agreed.  
  
"Do you know where you live?" Bobby asked Alex.  
  
"Sure thing captain!" She laughed.  
  
"All right, Ty and Carlos are going to take you home, all right?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" She grabbed Ty's ass as she followed him out the door.  
  
I looked back to see that Kim had just chugged her last drink.  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
She stood up, and went to take a step forward. I could tell she was going to fall so I went over, catching her before she did a nosedive.  
  
"Good catch, Sexy!" she giggled, trying to stand up straight.  
  
"Anytime. God you smell like a brewery!"  
  
She started laughing. "I smell like a brewery! Brewery!!"  
  
"Hey, Bobby can I get a little help over here?"  
  
He came over, and we each had one of her arms over our shoulders. She wasn't a heavy woman, but she was making no effort to hold her own weight. We left the bar, and walked down the street her in the middle, us holding her up. We didn't even try to hail a cab, knowing no cabbie in their right mind would take a fare that wasted.  
  
"Kim, how much did you have to drink?" Bobby asked her.  
  
"Two!" she said proudly putting out three fingers.  
  
"Two of what?"  
  
"Everything!" She started laughing uncontrollably, and almost fell over, Bobby and I caught her. "I can walk myself you know?"  
  
"No, no you can't," I told her.  
  
"I usually can. I didn't have THAT much to drink!"  
  
We somehow got her home, and up to her apartment. She smiled, glad to be home. Bobby went into the kitchen, and came back and gave her a large glass of water. He also gave the babysitter money had gotten while he was getting the glass of water, so she could leave for the night. I just leaned against a wall and watched. I was a little jealous that I couldn't do that for her. Kim was sitting on her couch staring at the glass of water.  
  
"Drink it," he told her.  
  
She gulped down the water, and handed him the glass, he went back into the kitchen and returned with a second glass. He did this until she left a some in the glass, he then filled the glass up one more time. I wasn't sure she knew I was still in the apartment. I wondered if Bobby was the medic Jimmy mentioned in his drunken rant. I started to think that maybe I had someone to worry about.  
  
"I'm going to stay on your couch, and get Joey ready for school in the morning, all right."  
  
"Thanks, Bobby, you're the best friend a girl could ask for," she told him, sounding slightly less drunk. She then looked in my direction. "Hey Bosco, could you help me to my bed, I'm not sure I have the walking thing down quiet yet."  
  
"Sure," I responded feeling useful. I put my arm around her waist and we walked into her room.  
  
She closed the door. "Sorry about ignoring you all night, I just wanted to have a quasi girls thing."  
  
"No Biggie."  
  
She pulled me onto the bed, somehow pinning me under her. I wouldn't have done anything had she tried it, but she didn't. She was gone, passed out, I simply laid there hopelessly pinned beneath her, hoping that she'd move at some point so I could at least get out of her room her son woke up, and I'd have to stay where I was, quiet until he was off to school.  
  
end  
  
the next part will be dealing with the next morning, and seeing if bosco has to hide in kim's room, please tell me what you think of this... the red sour drink would be my fave drink "sour puss" for anyone who cares. also the making your own dance floor thing is much fun, you just need a lot of alcohol in 'ya to do it!


	6. The Morning After

TITLE: booty call - the morning after

AUTHOR: dustytiger

DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them

RATING: R for sexual situations

CONTENT: kim, bosco romance

SUMMARY: after a night out kim begins to realise that she may have been drugged, and that she's really very lucky to have had friends and lovers there to watch her back. (still bosco POV)

AUTHORS NOTES: firstly big f'ing hugz and wittle kissez to all those who have had nice things to say about this fic!

this part may be worked into a bigger part of the plot, i'm just not sure i can do it in this POV and don't want to change the POV, i'll try that's all i can promise

please remember at the beginning of the fic i wasn't far enough for bobby to not be around, so he is, deal with it...

on with the fic

It took two hours for me to finally move out of Kim's bedroom, and into the living room. Bobby was asleep on the couch, so I took a blanket, and curled up in her arm chair. I was so tired I could have probably fallen asleep standing. It was too late, and I was too tired to even try to go back to my own place that night. I didn't sleep too badly, but I was awake long before I wanted to be.

"Who's that?" I heard a small voice say.

"He's a friend of your mom's he slept here last night too," I heard Bobby reply. "Remember, we have to be very quiet, cause your mom needs to sleep."

"All right, what's for breakfast?"

"I'm thinking pancakes."

I heard the two of them go into the kitchen, and then rustling around for pots, and things. I got up, and went to the washroom, then into the kitchen. Joey was helping Bobby make the pancakes by stirring the mixture while he got the stove ready to start cooking.

"Morning," said Bobby.

"What's your name?" Joey asked.

"Morning, every calls me Bosco."

"I'm Joey."

I wasn't sure what to say. "So you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, Bobby makes the best pancakes, he lets me help sometimes!"

"That's nice of him."

Joey smiled. "He says that girls like boys that can cook. Can you cook?"

"No, I can't."

"What do you do?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"My dad's a fireman, my mom's a para-lady, Bobby's a para-man, what are you?" He asked, forgetting about cooking.

"I'm a policeman."

His eyes lit up. "Really!? Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it sometime?"

"I don't think your mom would like that much."

He pouted, and sat down at the table, going quiet. Bobby finished making the pancakes, we all sat down and ate, not having anything to say, and wanting to keep the apartment quiet so Kim could sleep a little longer. Joey soon went to the fridge and took out his lunch box. Bobby knew the drill very well, and the two silently left the apartment, I assumed to make sure that he got to the bus safely. Bobby came back a few minutes later.

"You've done this often?" I asked him.

"A few times," he responded.

"Oh."

"Look, man, I'm not like Jimmy, I don't care that you're dating her. Kim and I are just friends. We tried being more then that, but it didn't work out. That's our past, that's it, we're friends now."

"Okay."

He shrugged his shoulders. "The only time you'd have to worry about me is if you do anything to hurt her, and I find out before she warns me not to do anything to you."

I nodded, feeling like I did when I had met other women's over protective big brothers. We both knew that the other wouldn't leave until she was up. I put on the television on low volume, and the two of us sat in silence for about an hour. The awkward silence was finally interrupted by Kim coming out of her room.

"Someone, turn down the sun," she muttered going into the bathroom. She emerged a few moments later.

"How are you feeling?" we both asked at the same time.

She smiled. "Not as bad as you think, I'm just really sensitive to the light." She went into her room, and returned with a pair of sunglasses on. "That's better. I thought I smelled something good cooking before."

"I made pancakes," Bobby told her.

"Maybe you could give Bosco some cooking lessons." She laughed, taking a bite of the now cold pancakes that had been sitting on the table. "These are so good!"

"I can make you fresh ones if you want."

"These are just fine I'm so hungry."

"How much did you have to drink last night, anyway?" I asked her.

"I didn't think I had enough to feel like this. I think I had less then Alex," she responded.

"Strange, you usually hold your alcohol really well," Bobby commented.

"I know, maybe my metabolism is slowing as I age?"

"All of a sudden?"

"Maybe someone slipped something in your drink?" I offered.

"Jesus, Bosco, you're the paranoid one," she laughed. "You really need to learn how to cook like this." She joked, hoping to change the subject.

"Wait, he may have something there," Bobby commented.

"Just stop it, all right? Don't freak me out."

"I'm serious Kim, nothing happened, because we were all that. But what if something put something into your drink?"

"I guess it's possible."

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked her.

"I hardly remember getting home last night," she replied.

I nodded. "Someone putting something in your drink could also explain why it took two hours for you to even move at all after you passed out."

"I didn't pass out."

"I have no other word for it. You were out cold. I couldn't move you for over an hour."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Where was I?"

"In your bed, I was pinned under you."

"Oh..."

"You asked me to help you into your room, that's all I did. When you finally moved I came in here and slept in the chair." I wondered if she had thought the worst of me when I told her that.She looked at the clock, startled by the time. "Where's Joey?" she asked.

"At school by now," Bobby replied. "I got him up, fed him the pancakes you just polished off, and took him down for the bus."

"Thanks, Bobby you didn't have to do that."

He shook his head. "So next time you want me to just go home, and leave him to wake you up, wondering what is wrong with you, and really wondering who the guy sleeping on the couch is?"

"I guess not, but there's not going to be a next time."

"I've heard that one before."

"So do you guys really think I had something put into my drink last night?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," we both answered at the same time.

She fell silent for a moment. "So what do I do about it?"

"I guess you should tell the bar, maybe a blood test to be sure, but whatever it was is probably out of your system by now," Bobby suggested.

"Thank you."

"For what."

"Both of you, for being there, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened had you not been there. Alex and I were in no condition to look after each other, and we could have gotten into some serious trouble."

"Friends look out for each other."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's just so scary to think that it could have been me. I've read about stuff like that happening to women before, I just never thought it would happen to me."

"No one ever does," I said breaking my silence.

"Have you dealt with a lot of stuff like that?"

"A few cases, but most of them go unreported, cause the woman doesn't even know that anything happened to her, or she's too embarrassed to tell anyone."

She shook her head. "What a sick fucked up world we live in." I went to hold her, she shrugged me away. "As much as I appreciate what you did last night, I'd like some time alone, and I think I need little more sleep before I go to work later today."

Bobby nodded. "I'll see you later, we'll talk then." He then left the apartment.

I didn't want to try and touch her again, for fear she may get mad. "See you Kim." I muttered, feeling very unneeded.

She kissed me lightly, making me feel better. "I'm sorry, I've been so not with the last few days."

"It's all right."

"You're too nice about this. For last night I'm just not into being all over someone in public places."

"I hate that sort of thing too."

"And right now." I could tell she was close to tears. "I just want to deal with this alone."

"I understand, really."

She half smiled. "I want to properly introduce you to Joey on the weekend all right?"

"Sounds good, call me if you need anything all right?"

"Yeah." She kissed me lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, later."

"Yeah."

I left the apartment, a little worried about her, but not wanting to get into her space. I knew she was going to need time to think about what had happened the night before. I went back to my apartment. I decided to take a short nap before I went to work.

--

"So, how did last night go?" Faith asked me as soon as we got moving.

"It went all right, had fun," I replied.

"How's your head?"

"Good, I only had a few beer."

"What about everyone else?"

I frowned. "Not really sure, Kim was in rough shape this morning. Bobby and I think that someone put something in her drink."

"That would explain her absence today."

I nodded. "Yeah, it really freaked her out. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me."

"It wouldn't." She stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause that sort of thing always happens to women, Bos."

I shrugged. "I guess you're right, I've not heard much about guys going out and getting drugged, and stuff."

"I can't believe that my daughter is going to be going out into a world like that soon."

"I'm glad I don't have any kids."

"That you know of."

I was stunned. "Hey! I'm more responsible then that, thank you."

"Accidents happen."

"I guess."

"And you're dating a woman with a son."

I shrugged. "I'm not her kid's father, he seems to have enough of them in his life."

She laughed. "What does that mean?"

"He's got his real dad, Jimmy, plus his second dad Bobby, I don't even know how I'd fit into the picture."

"Bobby?"

"He and Kim are good friends. He woke up with him, made him breakfast, and even brought him to the bus for her while she was sleeping! I can't compete with that."

"She doesn't love him, she loves you. Bobby's her friend. He's probably always been there to help when no one else has been, so he knows the routine.""I guess you're right." I shrugged.

"I never pegged you as the jealous type." She stifled a laugh.

"I don't want to be, I just don't want to lose her."

I could hear myself laughing, at myself. That's what I would have done to anyone who had told me anything like that before! I felt like such a tool! Here I was crazy about this woman, who I wanted to be with more then anything else in the world, and I was jealous of everyone and everything that looked at her. I knew she had a past sorted as my own, in a different way. Maybe that was what made me so jealous, I knew a lot of her past. I knew that she was in a profession where she worked, and befriended a lot of men, and I couldn't do anything to stop her. I needed to trust her, but I found that hard when I had just learned to trust myself.

"So does this mean you met her son?" Faith asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Kinda, Bobby told him I was one of her friends," I replied.

"It's a start, at least you're not a total stranger anymore."

"Yeah, and he thinks it's cool that I'm a policeman."

"You'd think he'd be over the whole emergency workers thing."

I laughed. "It was so cute, he called Bobby and Kim para-people."

Faith laughed too. "That is very cute. You really do have a soft spot don't you?"

"Don't let word get around, or I may have to kick your ass."

"A para-man or para-lady, I guess it makes sense to a six year old, since you know his dad is a fireman, and he knows about policemen."

"I thought you'd be the politically correct type."

She glared at me. "You just don't know when to keep your big mouth shut do you Bos?"

"No." I replied, tempting her."I noticed Doherty was sporting a nice black eye this morning." she commented, changing the subject.

"Yeah, so?"

"Know anything about it?"

"Happened last night, he was pretty well gone and he said something stupid to Kim, and she hit him."

She looked at me surprised. "What did he say to deserve it."

"Made a comment about her love life."

She shook her head. "That was dumb."

"He was lucky she didn't tag team with Alex and kick his ass."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, the two of them had their own little girls night going on. They kicked Jimmy, Carlos, and a few unnamed others asses at Foosball. They even started dancing, it was an interesting night to say the least."

She smiled. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Maybe you'll have to go next time."

"Naw, I doubt she's hit Doherty again, and that would be the best part of the night for me."

I laughed. "She looked fucking hot last night too!"

"Here I thought I had been spared that."

I grinned at her, lucky I didn't get hit myself. "I'm telling you though, it was just, wow! Everything was just like second skin, she showed off just enough to make me crazy!"

"Whatever."

"You have to admit it's nice to see someone wearing something that shows off everything nice about them."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I have to work with her, I don't need to know about every detail of her sex life."

"Who was talking about sex?"

She laughed. "This where it's going."

"No, nothing happened last night. What do you take me for? I would have been just like the ass that put that shit in her drink had I done anything."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear you're getting scruples, maybe you'll discover that not everyone wants to hear about what you do behind closed doors."

I thought about that a moment, before we got a call. I couldn't help but think, as we raced to where we had to be that, the person who had put whatever it was in her dink would never be caught. Women at that bar would start to watch their drinks a lot closer. It could have been worse someone could have been raped, but at least then something may have been done about it. I wondered how many cases like that when, unnoticed or unreported.

end

this was a kinda cautionary thing, did it seperate so to not take away from the first part, i've never had anything put into my drink, but it's a real problem, and if you're not with at least one person who can keep an eye out for you worse can happen but a really bad hang-over and something to think about, on an upper, i had to make pancakes after writting this cause i was craving them so bad!


	7. Didn't come home last Night

TITLE: booty call - didn't come home last night

AUTHOR: dustytiger

DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them

RATING: R for sexual situations

CONTENT: kim, bosco romance

SUMMARY: bosco wakes up to a call from Jimmy asking him to put Kim on the phone, she's not there? Wher is she??

AUTHORS NOTES: thank you to all have review up to this point, please though i wanna know what you think of chaning things up a bit on this one, cause i've given it a little more plot.... i have a couple parts written (just need to be reviewed/edited) so if you wanna know what happens reviews would help speedn the proccess ;-)

please remember at the beginning of the fic i wasn't far enough for bobby to not be around, so he is, deal with it...

on with the fic

I woke up to my phone ringing, every time I thought the machine had picked up it started ringing again. Whoever was on the other end wanted to talk to me, and wasn't giving up until he did. I sat up, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Is Kim there?" I heard Jimmy ask from the other end.

"Uh, no."  
"Don't fuck with me! I know she's there so just put her on the phone!"  
"She's not here." I was starting to get a little annoyed.  
"All right, all right, joke's on Jimmy, just let me fucking talk to her!"  
"I'm telling you she's not here! What's going on?"  
"She's not there?" He asked again.

"She's hiding in my closet somewhere, fuck! She's not here!"  
"Then where the fuck is she?"  
"Probably at her place."  
"I'm there now, and she's not."  
I grumbled. "Maybe she's sleeping?"  
"No, I'm inside she's not here."  
"You have a key?" I asked confused.

"Hell no! Joey does."  
I was really awake then, and my training was kicking in. "Calm down, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night when she dropped Joey off, she said she had to deal with something."  
"Okay, did she say when she'd be back?"  
"Yeah, she said she'd probably be back before Joey's bedtime. She never came back last night."  
I sighed. "Who have you called?"  
"Just you."  
"You call her mother, and I'll call Bobby."  
"Shouldn't we call the police?"

I shook my head, not that he could see. "They're not going to do anything right away, you should know that."  
"Stupid rule!"  
"Yeah."

I couldn't even count how many times I had explained to people why that rule was in place. Now that I was faced with someone I cared about missing, I understood why they had all been so mad at me. I hung up the phone, and got dressed. I called Bobby from my cell phone on the way over to her place. I called a few times before he answered, I knew I had woken him too.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hi, sorry to wake you, have you seen Kim?"  
"Not since yesterday, why?"

"Jimmy seems to think that she's missing."  
"I'll be at her place in a few minutes."  
He hung up before I could say anything else. I threw the phone onto the passenger seat, and continued on my way. When I got there, I found Jimmy pacing in the living room. He looked at me, both confused.

"Her mother doesn't know anything, but she's on her way over," he told me.

"Same story with Bobby."

Jimmy nodded, and the two of us sat in shocked silence until the other arrived. Joey was just playing in his room, unsure what was going on. It must be nice to be a kid, and think that the adults will make everything better. Bobby and Kim's mother arrived at about the same time.  
"Sorry again to wake you, Kathrine," said Jimmy, giving his ex-mother-in-law a hug.

"It's okay. Who's he?" she asked looking at me.

"That's Mommy's new boyfriend," Joey said coming out of his room, giving his grandmother a big hug.

She looked at me quizzically. "You're lucky that we have bigger things we need to solve."

"Where's Mommy?"  
"That's what we want to find out. Since you seem to know a lot today, do you know where your mom went last night?"

"Mm-hmm, she told me that she was gonna go to talk to the man that keeps calling her."  
"Did she tell you who it was?"  
"She didn't know who he was, he just keeps calling her all the time, and she wants him to go away."

"All right, thank you, how about you keep playing all right?"  
"Okay!" He went back into his room.

She looked at the three of us. "Did any of you know she had a stalker?" We all shook our heads. "So now what?"  
"Ask the cop," Jimmy said, looking in my direction.

She looked at me. "You're a cop?"  
"Guilty as a charged. At least now we have something more then a missing persons case, so we probably won't have to wait forty eight hours before they do anything to find her."

"All right, next order of business, we need to find someone to take care of Joey today when he's done school. I can't because I work."

"I work," said Jimmy.  
"Yeah, me too," said Bobby.

"I'm off today," I replied.

"Good then I'll call his school and tell them what's going on, and that you're going to be picking Joey up today," she explained.

"I don't know what do with a kid."  
"You better learn if you're seeing my daughter, now let's get some sort of report made out so that I can feel like I'm doing something."  
We all went down to the precinct to make out a report. I knew that because we had no idea where she was going, and who she was meeting it was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. But since she was paramedic they decided she deserved priority and all agents were put on alert to try to find anything that may help when they were not on other calls. That made me feel a little better, but I wanted her found, and safe. I knew that I wasn't the only one.

I knew that the real problem would arise when Joey asked where his mother was, and why I was the one who was taking care of him. Kim's mother called the school to inform them that I would be picking him up from school, and what was going on.

It was hard for me not to consider all of the possibilities of what might be happening to her. I had seen so many cases of missing people turn really bad, and as much as I wanted to try to think that she okay, and that she would be fine I just couldn't help thinking the worst.

Part of me wished that I was working, not because I didn't want to take care of the kid, but because at least if I was working I may be able to think of something. I may even have been able to be the one to find her. Instead I was going to my apartment to sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs.

I was glad when the time came that I had to pick Joey up from school, I had accomplished nothing all day. All I did was worry about what might be happening to her. My mind played out the worst case scenarios. Every time the phone had rang I jumped on it, hoping it would be her, or someone telling me that she had been found. When I got to the school I realized that I had no idea where I was going, so I went to the office.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, I'm hear to pick up my girlfriend's son, and I have no idea where to go," I explained.

"What's his name?"  
"Joey Doherty."  
"And you are?"

"Bosco."  
She crooked an eyebrow. "Yes, his grandmother called before to tell us that you'd be picking him up. I'll need to see some ID." I pulled out my police identification, and handed it to her. "All right, officer Boscerelli I'll need you to sign this." She handed me a clipboard. "And I'll call him up."

I never knew you had to do so much to take a kid out of school before. I just thought I'd walk in and go to his class. That would be that. I filled out the paper work, and few minutes later Joey had come up, with his backpack, ready to go.

"Bosco?" he asked, confused, he looked at the receptionist.

"It's all right, your grandmother called us before saying that you're gonna go home with him. I guess your teacher forgot to tell you."

He nodded. "Oh, all right." He then looked at me. "Does this mean you still don't know where Mommy is?"  
I shook my head. "The police are looking for her," I answered, as we walked down the hall.

"Then why aren't you helping?"  
"Because I'm not working today. It's a good thing too, or else who would take care of you tonight?"  
He shrugged. "Daddy, Grandma, and Bobby are working?"

"Yeah."  
"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"What's wrong with me watching you for a few hours?"  
He shrugged. "I dunno."  
"What do you want for super?"  
"I dunno."  
"We can go anywhere you want to."

His eyes lit up. "I get to go out?"  
"Well, yeah, since I can't cook so it's just easier to go to your favourite place."  
He smiled. "The pizza place right near my house."  
"All right."  
We got to the car and we went for super at the pizza place right near his house. It was greasy, and messy, and I knew that he probably didn't get to get there often. He enjoyed the food though, I just hoped he wouldn't get sick from the food. There was a few slices left over so we took it to go.

"So why doesn't your mom like coming here?" I asked him, as we left.

"She says that the pizza is gross," he answered.

"I liked it enough."

He smiled. "Is my mom going to be all right?" He asked out of the blue.

"I think she will."  
He shrugged. "How long will she be gone?"  
"I don't know, kiddo, hopefully not very long."

"Why would someone want to hurt her?"  
"I'm a policeman, and I have been for a while now, and still can't figure out why bad guys do what they do. But a lot of the times they're sick."  
"Like a cold?"  
"No, there is something wrong in their head, it's hard to explain how they're sick. They don't understand what they're doing is wrong."

He nodded. "Oh, I know right from wrong."

I nodded. "That's important."  
"do you think he'll hurt my mom?"  
"I hope not."

"Yeah, me too."  
"How about we try to do something fun?" I asked.

"Okay!"  
We pulled up to the apartment building. Joey took his bag from the back seat, and I carried the pizza inside.

"Get your key out." I told him. He rummaged thru his bag and pulled out the key. "Now, it's a little far from here, but there's a really fun park we could go to for a little while."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, so drop off your bag, I'll put this in the fridge. I need just need to make a quick call. While I'm dong that you go to the bathroom so you can play longer. Then we'll go to the park."

He nodded, and went into his room, as I got on the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Faith grumble on the other end.

"Help me!" I said.

"Bosco?"  
"Yeah, what the hell do I do with a five year old?"

"What? Why?"  
I sighed. "Cause if you haven't already heard Kim's missing."  
"Missing?"  
"Someone was stalking her, and he may have kidnapped her."  
"Oh." I heard her tell someone to leave her alone for a minute.

"So since everyone else is working I'm the one who has to take care of Joey."  
"What have you done so far?"  
"Went for pizza, and we're gonna go the park."  
"I'm impressed that's good."

I laughed. "What else do I need to know?"

"Make sure he goes to the bathroom cause if he doesn't before you go he'll have to as soon as you get there."  
"Done."  
"Very impressed. And make a rule that when you say it's time to go, it's time to go, no questions asked, or they'll be some kind of punishment."  
"Why?" I was confused.

"Because if you don't he'll never want to leave, and he does have school in the morning."  
"School, what do I do about his lunch?"  
"Ask him to help you pack it tonight."

"You're good."

I could tell she was probably rolling her eyes. "I've done it a couple of times."  
I laughed. "Thanks, Faith."  
"No problem, if you need anything else call me, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, later."

I went into the other room, where Joey looked anxious to leave. "You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but hold on a minute."  
"But I wanna go!"  
"I know, but you have to promise me that when I say that we have to come home that you're gonna come all right?"  
"All right."  
"Promise me, or I'll have to think of a punishment."  
"I promise I'll leave when you say it's time."  
I smiled. "Good, and when we get home I'll need some help packing your lunch for tomorrow."  
He laughed. "Okay."

"I'm serious, kiddo, I have no idea how to make a school lunch."

We left and went to the park. As soon as we got there he ran right to the play structure. I sat down on the bench where there were a few parents sitting. I would have to sit next a couple of chatty Cathies. I tried to sit in a way that they wouldn't want to even acknowledge me, but they just started talking.

"It's nice to see a man take time to be with his son," the first one said.

"He's not my son, he's my girlfriend's kid," I replied, hoping to shut her up.

"That's so nice of you to take him off her hands for a few hours!"  
"Yeah."

"Not much of a people person are you?" the second woman asked.

"I've had a bad day," I replied.

"Wanna talk?"  
"Not really."

Why the hell would I want to talk to a complete strange about what was making me miserable? What would I tell them. My name is Bosco, I'm a police officer, my girlfriend a paramedic was kidnapped by some stalked last night. I found out this morning that not only did she have a stalker but she was kidnapped. Now I'm stuck taking care of her kid, who I admit is quickly growing on me. Thing is I really don't have a clue as to what I'm doing, wanna help? I don't fucking think so!  
"Com'on it'll make you feel better." She said.

"I really don't want to talk about it."  
"So why isn't' your girlfriend here?" the first woman asked.

"Yeah, if I had a guy as good looking, and willing to take care of a kid, I'd never let him out of my sight," said the second one.

"That's none of your damn business!" I snapped.

"He gets sexier when he gets angry." She tried touching me.

That was it! I wondered if they would take a hint if I went to sit down somewhere else, not that there was anywhere else to go. Except to go play with Joey. I looked at the two women next to me, who wanted to hear a story, or get in my pants, or both, then at the kids on the playground. I decided to take my chances with the kids. At least they wouldn't try to get my life story out of me, and it was a safe bet that they wouldn't be flirting with me. As I got up to go toward Joey I heard one of the women go "aww" and the other said "damn!"

"Hey, kiddo, want someone to play with?" I asked him climbing up a ladder toward him.

"Yeah!!"

We ended up playing some game about some kid's show I had never heard of. A few of the other kids joined the game with us. They seemed to know what they were doing and all the characters that were important to the show. If it was cartoons I'd be your man, but when it came to those good guy bad guy kids shows I didn't have a clue. When I told him it was time to go he didn't protest much.

"I think next time we should play Spiderman," I said, on the way home.  
"How do you play that?" he asked.

"I don't know you figure it out, at least I know the characters from cartoons."  
He laughed. "You watch cartoons?"  
"When I can I do!"  
"But you're a grown-up!"  
"So?"  
He shook his head. "Grow-ups aren't supposed to like cartoons silly!"  
"This one does."

He smiled. "So one day we'll watch Saturday morning cartoons together?"  
"Yeah, one day we will."

We talked about our favourite cartoons all the way home. When we got there he helped me pack his lunch, teasing me quiet a lot about nothing what the heck I was doing.

We watched a little TV, then he went to bed. I watched something not paying much attention for a little while before curling up in Kim's bed, and falling asleep myself. It was strange not having her next to me, but I was glad that her kid seemed to like me.

As I fell asleep I wondered how many times I might have to do this before they found her. As much as I liked spending time with Joey, I wanted her to be found. At least when he had been up I had been able to think about something other then her, and what might the result of everything that was going on.

It terrified me to think that she was out there somewhere, and I couldn't do anything to help her. Why hadn't she just told some where she was going, so we might have some idea where she might be. Instead we were all going to be on what people who didn't know her were going to think was a wild goose chase.

I wanted so much to be holding her close, pretending that we were a little family unit. Instead I was alone in her bed, with not even a dog to keep me company as I stared endlessly at the ceiling, knowing the morning would come too soon.

end notes: i hope you like this one, hope that you can deal with the bit of plot and twist that i put in here, i'm glad with the way, a few more parts to wrap this up before we get back to the yummy goodness

yeah, i know i copped out on the whole bosco meeting joey, i simply couldn't wirte it from his POV shrugs this however worked a lot better for me!


	8. Where to Look

TITLE: booty call - where to look  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance  
SUMMARY: will bosco know what do do to get joey out for school? will someone find kim?  
AUTHORS NOTES: third charm, thank you for your honesty, i worte these next three parts because i wanted there to be a little bit more of a plot to story, but it's very difficult writting it from someone else's POV, but i hope i'm quasi-succeding

please remember at the beginning of the fic i wasn't far enough for bobby to not be around, so he is, deal with it...on with the fic

I woke up the next morning, earlier then I had wanted to, by Kim's alarm clock. After the morning fog lifted, I was able remember where I was, sleeping in Kim's bed. I took the alarm as my signal to haul ass out of bed and Joey ready for school. I got out of the bed, and into his room to wake him. but he was already up, sitting on his bed playing with a couple of his action figures.

"Morning," I said when I walked in.

"Good morning Bosco, I guess it's time for me to get ready for school?"

"Yeah."

He put the toys away, and I went to the washroom, and got dressed, only then realizing that I had forgotten to bring an overnight bag. I would have to stop at a drugstore on the way to work to buy one of those travel toothbrushes. I went into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge, and cupboards for something to feed him for breakfast. Then I saw the box of leftover pizza from the night before when I heard him come into the kitchen I looked at him and he was fully clothed and everything he wore matched. He was one up on me when I was that age!

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"If you promise not to tell your mom, we could have the pizza that's left over from last night?"

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've had cold pizza for breakfast before, it won't kill you, you just can't have it often." I lied, knowing that I probably had cold fast-food leftovers for breakfast more then was healthy.

He went into the fridge and took out the box of pizza and put it on the table. There were only a couple pieces left, and we finished them quickly. He looked like he was on cloud nine as he ate his cold pizza for breakfast.

"So you promise you won't tell your mom about this?" I asked.

"I promise."

"So do you have everything you need ready for school?"

"Yeah, you're not very good at this."

"I've never done it before." I reminded him.

He laughed. "Do you know who's gonna pick me up from school?"

"Sorry, kiddo, I don't."

A few minutes later I walked him downstairs to get his bus. I never would have thought it, but I really did like the little guy. I went back up to her apartment and tided up a little bit. I also disposed of the pizza box so that she would have know way of knowing we even had pizza, let alone for breakfast. Just as I was about to leave my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said picking it up.

"Hi, it's Bobby, it's my day off today, I'm downstairs, could you give me Joey's key when you leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'm just heading out now."

I went downstairs, and sure enough Bobby was standing outside the building. I tossed him the key. He didn't seem to be moving, just what I needed, chit chat when I had a stop to make so I wouldn't be late.

"How did it go?" he asked me.

"All right, I think," I replied.

"He's a pretty good kid."

"Yeah."

He shrugged. "You worried about her?"

"Trying not think about it."

"I know, it's so strange, I wonder how long we're going to have to do this."

I shrugged. "Hopefully not long. I have no idea how to answer all his questions."

"You're not the only one. Just try to be positive."

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to cut this short, but Faith will kick my ass if I'm late."

He nodded, and I drove away toward work. When I got the drugstore there would have to be two long lines of little old ladies who liked to talk, and had broken open their piggy banks that morning.

When I finally got to work, Faith was waiting for me, more then a little annoyed. By the time I was able to get my teeth brushed, and get myself changed, I was running a little more then a little late. I went to the car, where she already sitting waiting for me, and we started our rounds. Her mood seemed to have softened from when we were in the station.

"How did it go last night?" she asked me.

"Pretty good, he seemed pretty amused that I didn't have a clue," I replied.

"He's used to everyone in his life knowing what to do."

"I guess so."

"How was your trip to the park?" She chuckled.

"What's that laugh for?"

She shrugged. "You know."

"It went surprisingly well, accept for these two annoying ladies that didn't get clue that I didn't want to talk. I think one of them was trying to pick me up! I had more fun playing with the kids then I did talking, or should I say avoiding them."

She laughed. "You up playing with a kids? Damn! I wish I had seen it, and brought a camera!"

I rolled my eyes, and decided to ignore the comment.. "Are there ladies who just sit at the park and try and hit on guys who come with kids?"

"Yeah, actually there are, I'm friends with a few of them. If they don't see a ring he's free game."

"How nice."

"So was he upset when you told him that it was time to go home?"

"Probably a little but he didn't really put up too much of a fight."

She smiled. "He's probably showing off for you."

"Whatever, he's a good kid."

"So how is he dealing with his mom being missing?"

"I don't think he really understands what's going on."

She nodded. "Tell me you didn't try and cook for the poor child."

I laughed. "No, after I picked him up from school I let him pick where we went for supper, he seemed pretty excited about that."

"Yeah, I'd imagine, when my kids were that age they used to think that going out was the best thing in the world."

"Didn't you as a kid?"

"Good point." Her face dropped. "So they still don't have anything to go on."

"I guessed as much."

"Why would she go deal with something like that without at least telling someone where she was going?"

"I have no idea, I guess you'll have to ask her when we find her."

"Yeah."

"Don't even think it Faith!" I snapped.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I know that tone, it means that you think it's stupid to be holding out hope."

"I never said anything like that."

"You don't have to, I've been working with you long enough to know when you think something is futile."

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"I don't know how, but someone will find her."

"All right, just keeping on believe that."

"I have to all right?" I explained, getting upset. "I have to believe that she's going to be all right, cause I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I just found her, and I may hardly see her, but I don't know what to do with myself right now. I don't know where she is, and I don't know who to turn to right now because she's not there to ease my fears. I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone, ever, but I'm lost without her. I can't believe I'm telling you all this."

She smiled. "That's love Bosco, it doesn't have to make sense, but that's why you're acting the way you are."

I shook my head. "I know, but I feel so dumb."

"So if you could change how you feel about her would you?"

"Hell no!"

"Then you're not dumb, you're just-"

"I know, I know, in love."

We got a call shortly after that. Part of me wanted it to be that she had been found, but I knew it wasn't going to be. It was just a domestic problem we had to respond to.

I got home that night and put a frozen entrée into the microwave, one of the few things even I couldn't manage to fuck up. The life of a bachelor, how great it was. Eating a crappy microwaved dinner all alone, in a dark apartment. I wanted nothing more then to spend the evening with my girlfriend, maybe even with her son. But instead, I was alone, wondering where she might be, and if she was safe.

I had had a shitty day at work, and could really use someone to listen. She was always really good at that, even if she mostly wanted to talk. But when I needed to do the talking she would listen, and she would make me feel better. Now she was god knows where being held by some crazy person, and I didn't even want to think about what might be being done to her.

I nearly fell off my chair I was so startled my home phone rang. I picked it hoping that it would be good news on the other end. A part of me was even expecting her to be on the other end, but I knew deep down that it was impossible.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi!" I heard my mother say.

"Oh, hi, Mom."

"Couldn't you at least pretend to be happy to hear from me?" she asked.

"Sorry, I had a long day at work, and was hoping for someone else to be calling."

"A special lady perhaps?"

"I wish."

"Are you in a slump?"

I smiled. "No, actually, I've been kinda seeing someone for about a year."

"Kinda?"

"Well I'm seeing someone now, but we just made it public."

She sighed. "So how long do you think it'll last now that people know about it?"

I was surprised she didn't razz me about her not knowing sooner. "A long time I'm hoping."

"Really? What do you want to tell me about her?"

"She's a paramedic, she works at the firehouse so I've known her for a while now. Her name is Kim, she's amazing. She has a son named Joey."

She sounded more surprised by that then first bit of information. "A kid?"  
"Yeah, she's divorced too, she was married to one of the firefighters at the station."

"Sounds complicated."

I sighed. "Yeah, but I'm fine with it."

"How old is her son?"

"He's five, his name is Joey, he's a really good kid."

"My son with a girl who has a kid, I never would have thought it."

I laughed, thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom, I thought to myself for a moment before realizing that she, too was right to be skeptic because of my past Now I had my mother and my partner saying the same thing, the universe had to be against me!.

"That's what my partner keeps saying!" I laughed.

"So when can I meet this girl?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She's kind of missing right now."

She huffed. "Missing how?"

"A stalker kidnapped her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, which why I'm a little on the edge."

"Yeah, how's her son?"

"He only half understands what's going on. He thinks as long as the police are helping that everything is going to be all right. I wish that I could think the same thing. I took care of him last night, though." I told her proudly, trying to change the subject.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, from the time I picked him up from school till he had to go back this morning."

"Hopefully when she's found he tells her that he liked having you around while she was missing."

"Yeah. So was there any reason you called?"

"A mother can't call to check up on her son?"

"Yeah, but you usually have other reasons."

"I just hadn't talked to you for a while, and wanted to make sure that you were still alive."

I laughed. "I'm alive, Mom."

"I'm really glad you found someone."

"You were trying to set me up with someone weren't you?"

"Yeah." She admitted. "I was, but since you're involved with someone that wouldn't be appropriate. Especially since the girl you've been keeping from your mother is missing."

"I like that you think of me, but I can get my own dates. I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't think to tell you."

"I know, that you didn't do it intentionally. I also know that you're capable of getting your own dates. It's just that I hadn't heard anything in a while, and I want you to be happy."

I smiled. "I'm happy Mom, I love Kim more then I think I've ever loved anyone."

I could tell she was grinning. "So are you thinking about settling down?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to see what happens when we find her."  
"Yeah, when she's up to it, I want to meet her."

"All right, I know you'll like her."

"I should probably let you go, call the girl I had in mind for you and tell her that you went and got hooked up without telling your dear old mother."  
I laughed. "Talk to you later Mom."

"Yeah."

She hung up the phone, I knew that she was a little annoyed that I hadn't told her sooner. I knew that I should have told her right after we had decided to tell people, and I didn't really know why I hadn't. Part of it had been that it had slipped my mind. I had been seeing Kim for a year, and I had never been able to do anything for any amount of time without my mom somehow finding out.

I decided to watch TV for a while before I went to bed. I fell asleep, again, my thoughts were on her, and I had trouble falling asleep, because I was so worried about her. I didn't want to loose her. I didn't want to give up on her, but I wondered if we'd ever get a break to be able to find her. If only someone knew where she had gone.

Mostly my thoughts were stuck on the fact that I had admitted, not only out loud, but to my mother of all people that I would consider settling down with her. Part of me had wanted to since the day we figured out what we were, but I had never actually heard myself say it. It seemed so real now, one day I might actually settle down, with Kim of all people.

No wonder I had been so worried about her, and wanted to find her. If I lost her I knew that I would never be able to care about anyone like I cared about her. The thoughts of us being together for a long time made sleep come quicker, and I even had a couple of dreams about us years in the future, still happy together. At least there was solace in some part of my life.

end notes: we should be getting back to the regular plot shortly... is supposed to go down tomorrow, and my week's really busy so hopefully i'll be able get the next bit up sometime this week... nice happy reviews in my inbox in the morning when i'm running around like a chicken with my head cut off would be nice though!!!


	9. Running out of Places

TITLE: booty call - running out of places  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance  
SUMMARY: it's been a week, and there is still nothing, how will they ever find kim?  
AUTHORS NOTES: sorry for the delay, i thought i had edited the chappie b4 and when i skimmed the first few lines i realised it needed to be done, and could not find time with three tweens at my house for a while, so i'm a million times sorry for the wait... THANK YOU and HUGZ and kissez to all my reviewers, i appriciate it very much!!!!!!

please remember at the beginning of the fic i wasn't far enough for bobby to not be around, so he is, deal with it...

on with the fic

It was about a week since Kim had gone missing, a meeting had been called about what should be going on in the search for her. There was a meeting called the morning, just what I wanted. My mind was still more focused on where Kim might be then anything else. We all gathered to hear what the chief had to say that day, knowing that it couldn't be good.

"I think we're putting too many resources into this Zambrano case," he said. "We have everyone on alert when they're not doing anything else."

"This is fucking bullshit," I whispered to Faith.

"Boscerelli, is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, this is fucking bullshit!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, how can we be putting too many resources into this when most, if not all of want to be looking for her! She's almost like part of the team here! We all work with her almost every day! I'm not speaking for myself when I say that we want to find her!"

He looked at me, shaking his head. "But she's not "one of our own" she's-"

"She may as well be! You wouldn't be having this meeting if it was anyone here who was the one who had gone missing!"

"You're out of line!"

"Like hell I am!"

"I think you need to calm down, and go outside."

"Fine!" I stormed outside, and into the parking lot, kicking the wheel of a parked car. I was glad when I didn't set off an alarm.

A few minutes later as I was taking my aggressions out on the building, by kicking it too, Faith came out.

"Jesus, Bosco, I've never seen you so worked up," she said.

"I'm worried about her, all right!? Whoever has her is a fucking nutcase, who knows what he's doing to her! He probably was the person that fucking drugged her! We're just supposed to sit back and hope to hell we find something!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"That's not what he was saying."

"That's what I'm hearing! She's no different from you or I, she deserves the same respect, the same amount of time!"

"You're just saying that because-"

"No, I'm not, if I was saying it because I love her, I'd be saying that every waking moment should be devoted to finding her!"

"Calm down, a little."

"I can't fucking calm down, all right? I need to find, her I need to know that she's all right."

"Bos, I think you're having a breakdown."

"I'm not having a breakdown! I can't have one, I need to look for her!"

"Listen to me, Bosco, you need to take a break, you need to get away from all this, and just focus on yourself."

"I can't do that, not while she's missing."

She slapped me across the face. "You're not doing her, or anyone any good like this. Ask for some personal time off."

"You just hit me."

"It was for your own good."

It had helped. "You just hit me." I repeated.

"I'll slap you harder if you don't listen to me. You know as well as I do that the longer she's been missing, the less likely-"

"Don't even think that Faith! She's going to be all right!"

She rolled her eyes. "At the very least you know that chances of her being in this area are slim to none!"

"I know, but I'm not about to give up, and I'm not going home to sit on my ass and wait around, hoping that someone might call me and tell me that she's been found!"

She sighed, loudly. "Why won't you take time off?"

"Because I'll go insane if I take any time off."

"Bos-"

"Don't try and talk me out of it, I'm fine to work, I'd be better if I knew that was safe, but that's not currently possible. You're just going to have to accept that."

"Fine, but if you even slightly slip up, I'm going over your head."

"Deal."

I really hoped that I wouldn't fuck up too much, because I really didn't want her to get me into anymore trouble. I could find it very well all on my own. Hopefully she'd be found soon and all the stress from that would go away, and I'd be able to completely focus on my job. We got into the car, and began doing our rounds, hoping to get a call that they had found her. Or even being on the call that had found her.

We got to where they thought they had found Kim. Sully and Ty had been called to the apartment because a neighbor had said that the person was acting strange. Not letting him in, and hardly even answering the door. They had gotten into an argument and he thought that he was in danger of being beat up. Then I got a call saying that I needed to go the location, that she was there.

When pulled up a bus pulled up, Bobby and Doc were riding together that day. I was a little surprised, I still expected to see Kim when I saw Bobby. Even though logically I knew that she was inside that building, hurt. The part that scared me the most was that I didn't even know how hurt she was.

"I've untied her, she was gagged and bound, I couldn't leave her like that," Ty informed Doc and Bobby as we all walked back up the apartment. After they led us to the right building Sully and Ty left, saying something about seeing if the perp was going to come back. I was glad there were no other calls at that point, and I could stay there and see how she was.

Even though all of the bounds had been taken off she was still holding herself as if she was tied up. I could see the mark on her wrists and feet from her struggling to get out of the too tight ropes, which were not cut laying on the floor. I wasn't sure how long I could stand to see her looking like that. I would not have been able to deal with actually seeing her tied up. Her eyes seemed terrified, even as we all stood there, knowing she was glad to see us.

"He's gonna come back soon," she whispered, finally breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the room

"All right," Bobby said, kneeling beside her, checking her vital sign.

I watched as he quickly checked her for anything very obvious. He had immediately taken her wrists in a gentle gesture, knowing what that was from. I decided called Sully and Davis to tell them to be on the lookout for anyone coming into the building. I was glad that they had just gone down to keep out of the way.

"I can't keep my eyes open any longer," she whispered.

"Kim, stay with me all right?" he asked her, stroking her hand..

She tried to move realizing that she was really able to move, she winced. Everyone gasped, wondering what was wrong. I probably matched Bobby's shade of white. I thought she was gong to faint, or reveal that she had been shot in the back, or something terrible. Bobby did remain very calm, the only thing that gave away his fear was his loss of colour.

"What hurts Kim?" he asked, concerned, going into the bag to get something.

"Ribs, I think I broke at least one."

"I'll just give you some mor-"

"No! I don't want that, I just want to sleep."

Bobby looked over at Doc, who simply nodded. She knew what she wanted, and I knew there wasn't much time to ask her anything. Bobby was digging through his bag for the syringe. I needed to know what had been done to her. I wanted to know every little detail at the moment just in case he was outside when I got there.

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"Not now," Bobby snapped.

"I need to know."

"It can wait!"

She looked up at me, sympathetically as Bobby gave her an injection. Only moments later her eyes closed, and her face seemed to relax. She was leaned up against a wall. I'm sure it wasn't comfortable, but at least she was sleeping.

"If she has broken ribs we don't know what else is broken and bruised," Doc reasoned. "Bosco go get the board out of the bus."

Faith had taken guard in front of the doorway, as if she was expecting someone to come in at that moment to stop us from helping her. I felt completely helpless, knowing she was hurt, and not being able to do anything about it. I just stood there like an idiot, while someone else watched to see if whoever had taken her would return even with all the emergency vehicles outside.

I went to get the board, and returned . She looked like she was sleeping. Someone had put a restraint collar around her neck while I was gone. That was when it hit me that she could have some serious damage. Doc and Bobby carefully got her onto the board. He quickly checked her vitals again, as she lay on the board, looking helpless, and half dead. I wondered how long it would be before I found out what had happened to her.

"I'm going to need some help getting this to the bus," Doc said.

I didn't think her really needed the help, but he wanted me to feel like I was doing something to help I took a side, as did Bobby and Doc and we carried her outside, and loaded her into the ambulance. Ty and Sully got out of their cruiser.

"Is she all right?" asked Ty.

"She seems to be bruised and hurt, but nothing overly serious."

"That's good news," Sully said. "We'll steak out this location, hopefully whoever did this to her comes back.'

"Yokas and me could-"

"So I can hear you whine about how you want to be sitting in a waiting room instead?" Faith asked with a crocked eyebrow.

"Fine."

We followed the ambulance to the hospital, where then immediately wheeled her into another room, as Doc was rattling off numbers and stuff. I never had picked up on most of the stuff they said when they brought someone in. Faith and I went into the waiting room, not surprised to be greeted by Jimmy and Alex. Bobby came in a few minutes later.

"So what's going on?" Jimmy asked anxiously.

"She's sleeping, she's bruised, and she has two broken ribs, but otherwise she's fine."

"I'm going to go ask if Joey can visit when she wakes up then."

We all sat in waiting room, just waiting for her to wake up, a while after Jimmy came back Joey and Kim's mom joined the group. We all pretty much sat in silence, making the occasional comment, or some people would start a short lived conversation.

I jumped when I heard my radio go off, but was glad when it wasn't a call Sully had asked central to radio me to tell me that they had caught the guy. Faith looked at me, as if she was ready to go off on a call.

"Stay put, it was just a call to say that they caught the guy," I informed them.

There was a collective sigh of relief, and I was surprised that no one cheered. A few minutes later a nurse came in.

"She's up," she informed us all. "She'd like to see her son, and Bosco first."

I got up slowly, and Joey followed me. As soon as we were out of the waiting room he took my hand, had an action figure he had been playing with in the other hand.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"There's nothing to be scared of, you're just visiting your mom," I told him.

"I know, but I don't like hospitals, they scare me."

"I'm sure your mom will make it better."

I went into the room, and I kissed her lightly on the forehead. I also lifted Joey up onto the bed carefully.

"Don't move around too much, all right?" she told him, softly, her voice groggy.

"Okay, Mommy, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm tired, and I'm sore, but yeah I'm feeling good now that I see you."

He smiled. "Can I kiss it better?"

"Maybe later."

I smiled at the child, whose interest had returned to his toy. Then my eyes caught hers. "The nurses tell me that I have quiet the crowd waiting to see me," she whispered.

"Yeah, everyone's worried about you," I replied.

"I'll be fine, the nurses are jealous I have so many good looking emergency workers looking so worried about me."

I stifled the laugh. "You have a worried fan club."

She smiled at me. "I'm fine, just bruises, and a couple of very sore ribs."

"What about-?" My voice trailed off as if saying it would make it happen if it hadn't. I was glad that I hadn't needed to explain.

"No, he just hit me when I tried to get away."

I shrugged. "They caught him."

She was about to open her mouth. Her features had relaxed considerably after hearing the news, and I was glad for it.

Joey interrupted. "Bosco took care of me the first day you were gone! We had so much fun! We had a pizza and ice cream!"

"Really?" she asked him, enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He can't cook like Bobby, and I had to help him pack my lunch, but we had a lot of fun! He knows more about cartoons then I do!"

She smiled. "I'm glad you like him."

"Are you gonna marry him?"

That had caught her off guard. "I don't, I guess we'll see what happens."  
He nodded. "Okay. So where does it hurt?"

"My sides, here," she said reaching out and touching his ribs.

"Oh, what's that for?" he asked, pointing at the IV needle.

"See that bag up there?" He nodded. "That's medicine and stuff called saline, it's kind of like water. It goes into me thru the needle in my hand."

"So that's why you make me drink so much?"

"Yeah, cause I don't want you to go to the hospital and get one of these."

"Oh." He seemed to think about what she had just told him, and then started playing with the action figure again.

She then looked at me. "Thank you for stepping up to the plate."  
"I had no choice," I replied honestly.

She smiled. "It's appreciated all the same, Bosco."

Although you know now that you're better I'll do something horribly wrong because you'll be ale to fix it. Because before I was terrified to do something wrong cause there'd be no one to fix it."

She laughed, and winced from the pain from her ribs. "So I guess my mom knows about us now?"  
"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Not much, though it wasn't really the time."

She nodded. "I'm sure that if she's disapproving she'll tell me when I see her."

I smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that someone was stalking you?"

"I thought I could handle it myself, I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Do you think he was the guy that drugged you?"

"He admitted to it, he said he had done it so that he could get me home easier he wasn't expecting anyone to help out as much as they did."  
I nodded. "I could have helped, this could have been prevented."

"I know, and in hindsight I should have told you, and I should have done something about it before I did. And I most certainly should not have gone off in the middle of the night in hopes of getting it resolved. I should have told Jimmy where I was going, I should have called you and had you come with me, but I thought I could handle it. I guess sometimes I forget that asking for help with that is logical and not something to be seen as a weakness"

I wanted to hold her, but knew that it would be impossible without fucking up one of the machines, or worse hurting her because of the injuries. I ran my hand thru her hair, and she looked up at me. She tried to smile, but her eyes were soupy with tears.

"It's all right," I told her. "We all make mistakes."

She let a few tears fall, knowing that it would hurt if she really cried. "Thank you."

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Joey asked.  
She shrugged. "Because."

He smiled at her, and soon he was more interested in his toy again.

"I want him to stay, but could you get my mom?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

She then took my hand, and I turned toward her. She took my face, and guided it to hers, for a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you back."

I left the room, knowing that we would talk more about this in privacy. I got her mother, who just seemed glad she was all right. I wondered, tough, if she liked me at all. I sat back down, and soon we got a call, and had to leave. I was just happy that she was all right.

"That was pretty scary," Faith said as we got in the car.

"What was?" I asked.

"Seeing her like that, she's so strong."  
"I know." I shrugged, I wanted that image out of my mind forever.

"How did you keep your cool?"

"I don't know. I wanted to just get her out of there, fuck protocol, and the people who knew what they were doing. Just throw her over my shoulder and get her to a doctor."

"As much as I teased you about it before, I am happy you found her."

I nodded, grinning. "So am I."

"So I noticed that you and her son seem to be a little closer."

"He said he had fun with me when I watched him."

"That's a start."

"He also asked her if she was going to marry me."

She did a double take. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"What did she say?"

"She said she didn't know."

"Would you marry her?"

"If it got that serious, and she wanted to get married again, yeah, I would."

She smiled. "If I wasn't hearing it from you I wouldn't believe it."  
I laughed. 'I know, I never would have thought I'd be saying that either."

"Even with a kid?"

"The little rugrat's gotten under my skin."

She laughed. "So you feel you fit in now?"

"Yeah."

I thought about it for a second, and I really did feel like I had a place in her life, higher then almost everyone else. She wanted to see me and her son first. Me, she was happy that I had been able to take care of him while she was missing. Later that night I got a call from her asking if I would stay at her place that night and get Joey out for school the next morning. I felt honored that she would want me to do that. Though a part of me felt like Jimmy should be the one doing it, I didn't question her decision.

Things were finally changing between us, and I was beyond happy about it. This is what I had wanted before she went missing. I wished that it hadn't had to come to that, but I was still glad that she was trusting me. I felt like really belonged in her life, and it had been a long time since I had felt like that. I wasn't sure if I had ever actually felt like I was a major part in any woman's life, and I was glad I could be for her.

When I got to her apartment her mother was there. She smiled at me as she left. I got undressed, and crawled into her bed. It wasn't the same without her, but I was glad that she trusted me.

Just as I was falling asleep I heard a little voice scream for his mother, and then I heard footsteps running into the room. There was a bounce of the bed.

"I had a bad dream Mo- you're not mom." He looked at me. "Bosco!" He gave me a giant hug.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked him.

"I had a nightmare," he told me, still glued to me.

""What was it about?"

"That the person that had mommy wouldn't let her go, and I never got to see her again."

"That is scary, but you know she's at the hospital right now."

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"We could call her, but we'd wake her up."

He thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't want to wake her up, she needs to sleep to make her feel better. But can I sleep here tonight?"

"I guess so, do you want me to go somewhere else?"

He laughed. "No! You're not a stranger you'll keep the bad dreams away."

He curled up on the other side of the bed and within moments he was asleep. I felt so proud of myself, yet strange at the same time. I had helped him with a nightmare, and now he wanted me around to keep anymore from coming. I couldn't wait to tell Kim what had happened. I, too, soon fell asleep. Though I couldn't help but think that I had stolen someone elses family, and he would soon come after me for it.

end notes: so she's safe at last, i've been talkign to ppl about how long she'll not be working, and i know that the last part will happen shortly after she returns, please review tell me if this whole subplot worked or if i should just stick to what i did when writing third watch from now on! again hugz and kissez!!


	10. Home Sweet Home

TITLE: booty call – home sweet home  
AUTHOR: dustytiger  
DISCLAIMER: kim, bosco, jimmy, bobby, faith et al don't belong to me, they belong to NBC, their creator and the actors and actresses who portray them  
RATING: R for sexual situations  
CONTENT: kim, bosco romance  
SUMMARY: kim is safe at home, but the events of the past week are weighing on her heavily, will bosco be able to help her cope?  
AUTHORS NOTES: I'm sooo sorry about the delay in this one, my muse was being very generous on another story I'm working on, and my poetry, and I just didn't have the heart to tell her that ppl wanted more on the fanfic, so I let it slide... I'm hoping to write a couple more chappies only... but thanx to everyone who had nice things to say hugz and kisses to u all!Remember nothing happened past season two's after hrs! on with the fic!

"The doctor told you to take it easy," I reminded her.

"I have to feed my son," she reasoned.

"I can scrounge something up, and if not there's a telephone and then some guy comes to your door with food."

She sighed. "That's not healthy."  
"Sure, but it's not healthy for you to jump into your old routine either."  
"You don't know what to do!"

I shrugged. "I fumbled my way thru once, and you weren't around for me to ask questions that time.."

"But, I need to be there for him."  
"He knows that you're not feeling well, and he's just happy that you're at home."  
"I can't just lay in bed."  
"Read a book?" I suggested.

She glared at me. "That's sitting in bed not doing anything!" She winced.

"See you, need to take it easy so your ribs will heal."

She sighed. "Look if I don't do anything then I might get pneumonia, and we don't want that."

"Yes, but all you need to do right now are the breathing exercises. Your doctor warned me you'd use that to try and let you to just get back to everything as normal."

I swear she pouted. "I need to get up and make supper."

"Do I have to handcuff you to the bed?"

She smiled. "Kinky, officer Bosorelli."  
"Maybe when you're feeling better." I said hopefully. "Right now I'm going to deal with supper, and getting everything ready so you just have to walk down to the bus with your son in the morning."

She reached over and pulled me into a very deep kiss. I knew she was trying to get me to change my mind, so I grudgingly pulled away moments later. I also stepped out of her reach so she could not try that to get me to give in again.  
"I'm serious, Kim, you stay put. Do the exercises he told you to do, and just try to take it easy."  
She pouted, but didn't put up much of a fuss. She just laid back in the bed. I went into the kitchen, and looked to see if there was anything I might possibly be able to make. Defeated, I decided to order Chinese instead. I set the table, putting plates and forks out so we would be able to just sit down and eat when the food arrived. Joey was in his room playing alone until I put some cartoons on, he came in and sat down with me. The doorbell rang.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"Our supper, you go get your mom, and help her if she needs to, all right, kiddo?" I told him.

"All right."

He went into her room, as I answered the door. Sure enough there was a little Chinese guy standing with probably too much food that I had ordered. I paid him, and brought everything to the kitchen, where Joey and Kim soon joined me. He had his arm around her, trying to help her, though she didn't really need it. She was just slower then usual from the bruises that were healing slower then she would have liked.

"What's this?" Joey asked, sitting down.

"Chinese, you've never had it?" I asked.

"Nope."  
"It's the best, most messiest food you'll ever eat!"

Kim rolled her eyes at me. "That's why you haven't had it, I don't have time to clean up after it."  
I smiled. "I'll clean it up." I pulled out some chopsticks. "These or a fork kiddo?"

"How do you eat with those?"

Kim had put some food on her plate, and had started eating with her fork. "Put a napkin in your lap, Sweetie," she said, knowing that he was going to make a bigger mess.

"I can show you," I told him walking over to his side of the table with my plate and chopsticks.

"Cool!" he exclaimed, as he unfolded a napkin and put it in his lap.

I showed him how to hold the chopsticks, and then how to get the food to your mouth. He dropped more rice then he managed to get to his mouth. I could hear Kim laughing at the two of us, but I was glad to hear that she was having fun. Even if I did have quiet the mess to pick up, and she was probably right about it being too messy for a five year old. Though I doubt he would have tried some of the stuff if it hadn't been for the fact he was trying to pick it up with chopsticks.

"How are you so good at that?" he asked me.

"I've been practicing for a long time. I made a big mess the first time I used chopsticks too."  
He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Hey, don't feel too bad about making such a mess. Your mom didn't even try to use them, so we can only imagine how much of a mess she makes!"

He started laughing. I figured that we were all full so I scooped the napkin from his lap, careful not to spill anything more on the floor, I put the garbage in a couple of the empty boxes, and put the leftovers in the fridge. She seemed to be glad to be back at home with her son. He seemed more then pleased to have his mommy back. She laughed as I tried to clean up all the fried rice that was everywhere.

"How about you go get into a clean pair of jammies, and you we'll watch TV till bed time," she told Joey, stilling laughing at my attempt to get all the rice off the floor.

While Joey was in his bedroom I went behind her, and wrapped my arms around her. Glad to be able to touch her again. Glad that she was alive, safe and home. Glad to soak in her scent, and everything else I loved about her. I kissed her neck, and shuddered at the contact, I pulled away, not wanting the moment to get to intimate. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip as if keeping a sound in.

"So are we allowed to watch cartoons?" I asked her hopefully.

She laughed. "I guess you boys can watch cartoons."  
"Now are you going to take it easy, or do I have to send you to your room?"  
"Now you're telling me what I can do in my own home?"

"I'm just trying to be a good nurse."

She laughed. "Then stop making me laugh! It hurts!!"

"Stop being amused so easily!"

I was about to kiss her when I heard Joey come noisily into the room. She humored me and let me help her over the couch. Joey had gone thru the cartoon DVDs I had brought, and put one in. It hit me half way through the movie that we were acting like a family. I thought it was odd, but was more surprised when it didn't want me to run away screaming. I was happy for the rare moment of normality in my life.

Joey had fallen asleep half way through the movie, and Kim asked me to carry him to bed. I scooped him up, and put him in his unmade bed, and put the covers over him.

"Good night, Bosco," he whispered.

"Night kiddo," I told him.

"You're gonna be here for breakfast right?"  
"Yeah." I smiled, and could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep once again.

--

I was glad to be sleeping next to her again, but I just couldn't sleep very well. My mind kept reeling, mostly about how strange it was being in bed next to her and not being able to do anything. As much as I wanted to, to show her that nothing was different because of what happened, I knew that I couldn't. I knew that she had to take it easy. I was even afraid to hold her, for fear of hurting her.

All of a sudden she shot up in bed, leaned over me, pinning my hands next to me on the bed. She began to kiss me, hard.. Almost suffocating me with the sheer force of her tongue in my mouth. I pulled away, and let out a gasp.

"Jesus, Kim, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to move her carefully.

"It's not okay for me to want to jump my boyfriend's sexy bones?" she purred.

"The doctors say you have to take it easy."

"'Whatever, nurse Boscerelli." She crossed her arms across her chest.

I tried to take her in my arms, but she winced in pain. I recoiled. "Kim, I love you." I said, trying to reassure her.  
"Whatever." I could see sadness, and hurt in her eyes.

I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with her. "Talk to me."  
"Do you still think I'm attractive?"  
"Of course I do!"  
She took off her shorts and tank top, revealing her naked, but bruised body. I had to admit that I hardly noticed the bruises all over it, just how beautiful. I rejoiced in the fact that that particular temple was all mine to worship as I pleased as soon as she healed.

"Do you still think I'm sexy?"

I gasped. "Hell yeah!"  
"Are you humoring me?"  
"No, if you keep laying there in your naked glory I'm going to have to through myself thru a cold shower to calm me."  
She pulled the blankets over her. "Why won't you do anything with me?"  
"Because I don't want to hurt you. I try to touch you and wince in pain, if I tried anything else we'd have a lot of explaining to do to some doctors, at Mercy, and I really don't feel like doing that."

She laid down on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You won't hurt me."

"Kim, you can hardly breathe without wincing in pain. I know you're acting tough, but sex is certainly not going to help you heal at all."

She pouted. "Why won't you hold me?"  
"Because I don't notice where your bruises are. All I see is that amazing body and I want to be touching every part of it. If I do, I know that I'm going to hurt you, and I don't want to do that."

She sat up, kissing me again. Tenderly this time. I guided her back on her back, and kneeled over her. My knees on either side of her hips, not putting any of my weight on any part of her body. We were just kissing, as if we were teenagers. Tender, explorative kisses. She was running her hands all over me, and I had my hands in her hair, and on her face. I couldn't help myself and soon found myself carefully playing with her breasts. Her hands had began to dip dangerously low.

"You need to stop that," I warned my voice husky.

For a little while she did stop, and only ran her hands across my face. Soon her hands were on my chest as we kissed. I couldn't help but keep my hands on her breasts the whole time. Our kisses reminded slow and tender. Soon, however her hands were even more determined below.

"Really, Kim, you have to stop, or I won't be able to stop myself." She pouted, and proceeded to slide my boxers down. "What are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you."

I pulled away from her, and pulled up my shorts. "I was content with the way things were!" I snapped, in frustration.

"So it's okay to make me feel good, but not for me to make you feel good?"  
"It's nothing like that."  
"That's what it seems like from down here."

I shook my head. "How do you figure?"  
"You're making me feel so good being so gentle," she purred. "I was just trying return the favour."

"I'm fine." I lied.

She ran my hand across my face, hardly touching me, making me shudder, and stifle a moan.. "Bad liar." She reminded me.

"I'll be fine."

"I want to make you happy."  
"Knowing that you're next to me makes me very happy."

She smiled, even though she looked upset. "But why do it yourself when I'm willing to help?"  
I sighed. "There's only one way someone else can do it for me, and we can't do that right now."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Why would I lie about not being able to get off on a hand job?'

"But-"  
"I'll be fine. I may have to wear loose fitting pants when I'm around you until you heal a little more, but I'll be fine. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be totally healthy."

She smiled at me. "All right." She laid her head on my chest, trying to pretend like the position didn't hurt her. "You were really good with Joey today."

"We bonded while you were missing."  
She smiled. "I'm glad that you did."

"He's a really good kid. If I had had one I would have wanted him to be just like him."  
"Minus the Doherty genes?"

I laughed. "Well, yeah."

She went back to laying on her back, turning her head to the side to talk to me, as I laid on my side. Staring at her, the woman that I loved.

"So my mom seems to like you enough. She's mad at me for not telling her about you sooner." She told me.

"That's always a good thing. That she doesn't hate me, not that's she's mad at you."  
"She told me that you handled yourself very well considering the circumstances. She said she was shocked when Joey told her that you were my boyfriend because you are acting too calm."

I laughed. "Inside I was falling apart. I still don't know how I didn't kill myself, or Faith at work."

"You worked the whole time?"  
"I would have gone nuts sitting in my apartment all alone all day if I hadn't worked."  
"I guess I would have done the same thing."

We fell silent for a few minutes. I couldn't get over how nice it had felt to hold her again. A part of me had been prepared to accept it if I had lost her, but I hadn't. Her first night out of the hospital she had wanted to spend with no one else but me. I was ecstatic. Part of me was afraid I was going to wake up to find it had all been a dream. She really hadn't been found. Or even that I'd be woken to a phone call saying that she hadn't made it.

"Sorry for not telling you about the stalker," she whispered.

"You had your reasons, and what's done is done. Besides, even if I did get mad, what would that do? It's done, it's over, you didn't feel the need to tell me, I can deal with it."

"I didn't want anyone to know." She sighed, and looked away from me. "I thought I could handle the situation myself, I thought that I'd be fine. I guess sometimes I forget that I'm just a girl."  
"Just a girl?" I asked, surprised. "You're very different from the just girls I know. You calmed me down and that is not something anyone can do! So there are some things you just can't do alone, but no one should. Men are just stupid enough to think that they can, and won't get hurt. I guess you've not had enough female friends to get that one out of you. I'm not mad that you went off alone, I'm not mad that you didn't want the help, I'm mad that you were hurt. I'd be really mad if you didn't learn anything from it."

"If something like that happens again, I'm going to ask for help."

"I know you will. Is it stupid that I never want you to ever be in danger again."  
"About as stupid as me telling you the same thing. It's somewhat impossible thanks to our careers choices."

I kissed her. "I know, you're right, but I still want to protect you from the world."  
"I've seen enough to know that it's impossible, and I know you've seen much worse."

I nodded. "So how do you deal with it?"  
"I hope that I'm not going to have to deal with you being hurt or worse every morning when I wake up. If I make it to bedtime then I'm fine, and begin to worry again the next day. If something does happen then I just deal with that, as best I can. That's what I have to do with Jimmy, and that's what I've been doing with you."  
"You still worry about Jimmy?"  
She nodded. "Of course, he'll always be Joey's father, I'll always have a place for him in my heart for that. I don't want my son to lose his father just yet."

"Yeah, I'm glad he didn't lose his mother."

She began to cry. "I didn't even think about that when I left that night. I didn't think that he might lose his mother if I left and something happened. All I could think about was that I could find out who was doing this, and maybe fix it. I'm so stupid!"  
"You're not stupid."  
"What do you call it?" She asked, tearfully.  
"Stubborn"

"I worry every day what I'd tell Joey if today was the day his dad didn't make it through the fire, but I never think that I might be the one who could get hurt, or worse. What would he do without me?"  
"He'd grieve, and then he would live a life of some sort. He'd know his mother loved him, and he'd know that there a number of people who would take care of him. Somehow he'd be all right, just like he would be, in time if something were to happen to anyone important in his life."

She nodded. 'I know you're right, I just never realized that I put him at risk for that."  
"You don't know when you're gonna die, so you put yourself in danger for, work, but someone has to do it, or more people would die. You could die on duty, but you could also die by getting hit by a bus, or eating a bad burger. Try not to worry about it."  
"It's hard."  
I kissed her forehead. "I know it is, but try not think about it."

"I'll try."

We fell silent, and a few minutes later she was asleep next to me. It was nice to hear her breathing next to me again. It was nice to be in her bed, with her next to me. I had missed her more then I ever thought I would. I was glad that she had finally, really, let me into her life. I loved her more then I thought I could, and wondered how long we would be together for. I knew that I wanted her forever, but did I want to make that step?

End

so she's home kinda getting back to the goddies but not quiet... as I said I hope to write a couple more parts, but it may take a little longer then the last few have... just cause I'm climbing an uphill battle with my creativity the further into the eps I get on A&E, now into s4 so yeah... please bare with!


End file.
